Too Many Memories
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: An angsty, supernatural fic written in the spirit of Halloween. The last couple of years have been hard for Pepper. So much loss, and so much pain have brought her to a point where she has to move on, and start over. But the question is- will destiny allow her to? And can Tony be there for her one last time when it intervenes?
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe it's because I have a funeral to go to tomorrow, and it's making me sensitive to my own mortality right now (I don't know about _you,_ but that's what happens to _me_ in these instances). And it doesn't help that Halloween is fast approaching. And where I am, the mornings have been heavily blanketed in thick fog, adding a lot of eeriness to the atmosphere ( I do my writing in the early morning, mostly). But I felt the need to write this very dark little fic (as I've never written one for Halloween before). It'll be a few chapters only, just FYI.**

 **At first glance, you'd think I was breaking my own rule about never breaking apart our couple without some kind of satisfying resolve (and, to be honest, I almost thought I was, too.) But stick with it. You'll see where I'm going with this. Just hear me out...**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **(P.S.- if you need a little mood music while you read, might I suggest Adele's new one, "Hello"? I listened to it non-stop as I wrote this. It's a VERY haunting song, no Halloween pun intended!)**

 **;)**

He stood across the room from her, watching her as she gazed silently out of the living room window, the rain falling heavily outside. It was another crisp fall day, and the view to the ocean was obstructed by the fog drifting in wafts out to sea. The fire in the fireplace was softly crackling, but the warmth of it escaped him. And her, _too,_ by all accounts, as he watched her shiver and re-wrap her gray,floor-length cardigan sweater around her body, folding her arms tightly against her. It was an all too familiar scene for the both of them. And one he wished he could escape. But here they were, yet again, doing the same dance, and having to relive the same pain. _It's hell. I'm in hell,_ Tony thought to himself.

"Fitting isn't it?" she asked softly. "Such dreary weather for such a dreary day?"

He didn't say anything. He just smiled sadly, and nodded in agreement.

She continued. "I hate this," she murmured bitterly. "All of the _hurt_ , and the _pain,_ and the _loneliness_ , it... _"_ she said, her voice cutting out as the lump in her throat closed it off. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she swiped at them. "It's like it's all brand new again," she whispered.

"I know, baby," he said, sympathetically. "And _believe_ me. If I could take all of that away, I'd do it. Just so I don't have to watch you hurt anymore," he murmured.

He slowly walked over to where she was standing. Then he shoved his hands in his pants pockets, watching her closely again. She shifted her weight to one foot, and leaned against the glass, putting a sweater-cuffed fist to her mouth, her eyes dull and mournful. It broke his heart that she still felt so lonely. That this place, that used to be so full of life and love, made her feel this way. And he ached to hold her again, to wipe away her tears, and tell her it would all be okay. But he knew he couldn't.

He saw another tear roll down her cheek, and she swiped it away silently as well.

"Don't cry, Pep," he whispered, looking at her forlornly. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, chuckling to herself in frustration. "These stupid tears just keep coming, whether I want them to or not!" She sniffed loudly and swiped at the new tears rolling down her cheeks. Tony just watched, silently.

She'd been there all day, making preparations. He'd watched her bustle from room to room, muttering to herself as she worked, boxing some last remaining items, and staying too busy to let herself feel anything. And now, as the daylight waned, and the evening set in, he could see that her weariness was starting to get to her. She sighed heavily. "Of course it doesn't help that I had to come _here_ again," she stated. "I've tried my _darndest_ to stay away."

Tony smiled in understanding. "I know you have," he replied. "Wanna know something, though?" he asked optimistically. "Every time I get to see you, you still look as _beautiful_ as the day I married you. You still take my breath away, Pep. I hope you know that." He realized the dark irony of that statement, and chuckled sadly to himself at his choice in words.

She didn't respond, of course. And he didn't expect her to. He just watched her for a moment, before she spoke again. "I guess the only consolation is that, after tomorrow, I won't have to be here again. I can finally move on. And the new owners? They fell in love with it, and bought it on the spot. Which, I'm grateful for, I suppose. It helps to know it'll be loved as much as _we_ loved it, right?" she said, smiling weakly to herself.

Tony smiled softly and nodded in agreement, looking around at all the furniture covered in white sheets. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel traces of their collective energy, the sound of the moments of blissful laughter, the fiery arguments, the quiet, loving whispers, and the late night conversations they'd had in this very room where they'd opened up and bared their souls, entrusting each other with their deepest secrets and insecurities, further strengthening the bonds between them, never to be broken. Not even in death.

Pepper took a deep breath. "Too many memories here," she resolved. "At first, I swore I wouldn't sell. You _know_ that. But I just..." she said, her voice cutting out from the lump forming in her throat. "I need to _heal,_ Tony," she said, as new tears formed. She shook her head, and swallowed hard. "I can't keep _doing_ this," she murmured weakly. "I hope you can forgive me for that."

" _Pepper,"_ he said. "There is _nothing_ you have to be sorry for, baby. You've been through _hell. No_ one's going to slight you for what you're doing." Without him in her life anymore, it had made the load doubly hard for her to carry in the last couple of years. She was exhausted, and thread-bare, understandably. _What can I say?_ _I'd probably do the same thing in her position,_ he reasoned.

"And with everything you got after I..." he began, but quickly quieted himself. Nobody needed him to rehash what had happen. So he just nodded. "Yeah, you've got everything you could ever need to start over. So, I'm happy for you, honey. I hope you finally get some peace," he concluded.

" _Peace,"_ she whispered in weary thoughtfulness. "I guess it's peace I'm after. When you boil it down."

Tony gave her a soft, fleeting smile. "Well, you deserve it," he said.

Pepper remained quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Is it strange that I still talk to you?" she murmured. "I mean, is it normal that we still talk? Or that I just start talking, believing you're actually listening to me?"

Tony frowned. "I _listen,_ Pep. I've heard every _word_ you've said to me," he assured her.

Pepper shrugged. "I suppose it is. Although, I'm sure it would look strange to someone on the outside looking in. Good thing our conversations are always done in private, huh? Otherwise, I might get myself _committed_ ," she joked, smiling and chuckling softly despite herself.

Tony chuckled, too.

"Then I'd be _forced_ to resign, instead of _volunteering_ to," she commented, and Tony froze, his face falling.

"You've... _resigned?_ " he asked with trepidation, not wanting to accept this startling news.

"I don't know if I've told you that, yet. But...I don't know. I just don't have a passion for the job anymore. My heart hasn't been in it since everything happened. And I realized that it isn't fair to anybody if I continue to stay. So I put in my resignation this week," she stated, keeping her focus on the raindrops hitting the window.

Tony just stared at her, wide eyed and stunned. But the longer he let her new revelation to him soak into his bones, he realized, _Of course, she's leaving! What made you think she'd stay? You're selfish for believing at any point that she would!_

 _"Wow,"_ he gasped. "You're selling the house, you're leaving the company. I..." he muttered, trailing off. "I guess you really _are_ ready to move on, aren't you?" he asked. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard, shifting his gaze to out the window as he processed the sudden rush of finality. Somehow, he'd thought there'd be more time.

"I, uh... I wonder where you'll go," he mused, only guessing that she didn't have plans to stay in LA.

Pepper took a minute to speak. He shifted his eyes to her, looking at her side long, waiting to see if she'd start talking again.

She took a deep breath. "I...guess I haven't really thought through where I'll go for sure," she said. "Maybe I'll just travel for a while, or something. I don't know. I just know that I want _out_ of LA. There isn't anything left for me here, now. There hasn't been for quite some time."

Tony frowned, and looked back out the window, working his jaw in thought. _I won't_ _be able to follow,_ he thought. _Does she know she's_ _letting ME go, too?_

Suddenly, the pieces began to fall into place. He'd found himself in the mansion that day again, not just because Pepper had come, but because she was closing the book on their lives together. And, consequently, _his_ ties would be cut and _he'd_ be moving on, too. He'd been locked in this state of limbo, this purgatory of sorts, thinking his only purpose was to have to helplessly witness the grief of his widow. But, now, it was crystal clear that was _not_ the _only_ reason. He realized Pepper was inadvertently helping him to transition to whatever awaited him on the other side, just by the decisions she'd made recently. He'd been put there to wait for her to get to them to this point. And now it was time to say goodbye. For _good._

 _She closes that door for the last time tonight, and that's it. It's over,_ he realized. He recalled everything that had happened, piecing together the reasoning behind his theory. It had started the day of the funeral. He'd suddenly found himself back in the mansion, among the mourners and well-wishers, having to watch Pepper try to put on a brave face through her reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks, until the last guest left, and she sat alone on the sofa in the darkness, gently sobbing until her strength gave out, and she fell asleep. And then he drifted away into the ether. Where _to_ exactly, he had no idea, as his only recollection of time and space after he passed away was tied to her periodic visits to the mansion.

XxXxXxXxXx

It wasn't long after that that Pepper had moved out of the house. She'd put a lot of things into storage, but left the large pieces of furniture in hopes that, once she decided when to put it on the market, the contents would _also_ be sold. So the next time Tony found himself in the mansion after the funeral, it was their anniversary. Pepper had shown up, dressed to the nines, with dinner, candles, wine, and two red long-stemmed roses in a vase. "Just because you can't be here physically doesn't mean we can't celebrate," she'd reasoned optimistically. He'd watched her as she fixed dinner in the kitchen, chattering to herself about what she was making, and humming happily. He delighted at the sight of her smile, and how happy she seemed. It felt almost like old times, and when dinner was ready, Pepper sat down at the dining room table with her plate, and her glass of wine.

Tony took a seat across from her, and watched her fondly, happy that she'd thought to do this for them. But suddenly, Pepper's resolve began to waver, and the happy glint she'd had in her eye when she arrived flickered out. He frowned as he saw her start to falter. He watched her pick at her food for several minutes, before finally throwing down her fork in defeat. She swiped her wine glass and the bottle off the table, blew out the candles, and tromped into the living room, leaving him to sit in the dark. He didn't have the heart to go after her. That is, until he heard the sound of glass shattering, sending him running into the living room. "Pepper?!" he called out, before he found her collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing bitterly, the remnants of her wine glass, and its contents, splattered against the window, the red wine pooling on the floor.

He ran to her, collapsing beside her frantically.

"I can't _do_ this, any more! What was I thinking?!" she cried. "I came here because it's like you're still _here,_ Tony! I swear I can _feel_ you! But you're not, are you? And I feel _so_ alone!"

"I _am._ I _am_ here, Pepper! I'm right here!" he assured her. He forgot himself, and reached to pull her into his arms. But his embrace fell empty, his attempt futile.

"Damn it!" he barked. "Come _on!_ She _needs_ me!" he pleaded to the universe, pounding a fist on the floor. A bitter tear rolled down his cheek, and he swiped at it angrily, his chest heaving as he sat heavily back on his haunches. He shook his head in defeat and looked at his grieving wife. "Pepper, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, baby," he said, turning his body to her. " _Please_ don't cry! You _know_ I never wanted for any of this to happen! I hate seeing you hurt like this!" he desperately told her, wishing she could hear his words.

She squeezed her eyes shut, before slowly opening them again after a moment, a lingering sob catching in her chest. "I've tried so hard," she murmured. "I wanted tonight to be happy. It's our _anniversary,_ Tony. And I thought I could do this! That might sound crazy, but I thought I could be brave! I wanted to pretend like it was for _real,_ and look through the wedding album like any couplewould do on their anniversary, and feel some kind of...of... _normal..._ I don't even _know_ what," she stated.

"It was a nice thought, Pep," he encouraged. "I applaud you for trying."

"But it was _stupid_. Just a desperate attempt to band-aid a gaping wound," she muttered.

"It _wasn't_ stupid, Pepper," he argued. "It's just your way of trying to grieve."

He went silent for a moment, and then started speaking again. He knew she couldn't hear him. But, at that moment, it didn't matter. He just needed to get the words out. "You know, I don't know _why,_ and I don't know _how._ But I keep getting sent here every time you come back. I know it pains you to come here. But, for what it's worth, I'm _grateful_ that you _do_ _."_ He looked at his wife, his heart aching for her. "I _miss_ you, Pep. And if I'm meant to spend eternity just meeting you here whenever you decide to come, I'll take it," he said.

They'd sat, alone together on the floor, for several more moments as Pepper slowly calmed down. Then, all at once, she picked herself up off the floor, silently, briskly, and walked to the kitchen, quickly packing up everything she'd brought. Tony slowly got up, and trudged back toward the kitchen to watch from the doorway as she readied everything to go. She flicked all of the lights off, and he just stayed where he was as she passed by him. He turned his head as he listening to her footsteps moving toward the front door. Then he heard her stop, hesitating.

"Happy Anniversary, Tony," he heard her say to him, her voice weary.

He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar icy stab of pain course through him. And soon after, he heard her leave, shutting the door behind her. And he faded away, yet again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony blinked, bringing himself back the present. "I guess that's why I'm here, _too_ ," he resolved wistfully, his eyes drifting over each sheet-draped lump. He brought his eyes back to Pepper. "To move on? That's the only thing _I_ can figure. I don't know why I'd be here otherwise."

"I'd thought about spending the night," she said. "You know, one last time? But I decided I'm _done._ I've cried oceans of tears, and hurt worse in the last few years, than anything I've ever gone through in my life. So, I'm ready to just... _be done,_ _all_ of it."

He swallowed hard, secretly wishing she _would_ stay over. He missed watching her sleep, as he did early on, before she'd moved out. She always looked so peaceful, when she finally managed to _get_ some sleep, that is, and he liked watching over her. It made him feel of use to her again, rather than just being a source of pain.

But besides that, the rain was still pouring down, making the roads slick and dangerous. He wished she'd just relent, and wait out the storm. That would give him more time to say goodbye, anyway. But he knew any objection he made would go unheard. So regretfully, he watched as she put out the gas flame in the fire place, gathered up her purse, her car keys, her phone, and her umbrella, and headed for the door.

But Tony felt a surge of panic suddenly overtake him. "Wait! I'm not ready. I'm not ready! No! Pep! Don't go! I'm not ready!" he cried desperately as he followed to her to the door. "No! Don't go, yet! _Please_ , Pep? Don't go! I'm not ready!"

" _Son._ You _are_ ready _,_ " he heard a familiar voice say suddenly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony recognized his father's voice, and turned around in shock to see his mother and father standing behind him, looking at him sympathetically.

He gasped as he laid eyes on them, his eyes searching them in disbelief. "Mom? _Dad?"_ he whispered.

They both looked exactly the same as he remembered them. His mother's dark eyes, the same shape and color as his own, gazed back at him, the loving spark he instantly recalled from his childhood still present in them.

"Hello, _tesoro!_ " Maria cooed, throwing her arms around her son's neck and pulling him close. Still in shock from seeing them suddenly standing in front of him, Tony slowly hugged his mother, and them melted into her embrace, the memory of it from his past overtaking him. He closed his eyes, and felt his father pat his back.

"Hi, ma," he whispered to her, smiling despite himself. Then he raised up an extended a hand to his father. Howard took it jovially, and pulled Tony in for a back slapping hug.

"It's good to see you, son," he said, smiling happily.

Tony looked at the both of them questioningly. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

Maria smiled at her son, her eyes teary, but joyful. "We've come to guide you through," she explained. "To bring you back with us! Isn't it wonderful? We've waited so long!"

Howard and Maria both beamed at their son, but Tony frowned, glancing between them. Then turn to look at Pepper, who was in suspended motion, standing frozen, with her hand on the door knob, ready to exit, oblivious to what was happening around her.

Tony turned back to face them, his expression wracked with concern. He shook his head. "No. I can't go! Not yet! I...I can't just let her walk out of my life!" he argued, as he gestured to Pepper.

" _What_ life, Tony?" Howard countered.

Tony just stared blankly at his father, unable to defend against his father's statement. "But...she's _leaving,_ Pop," he murmured helplessly, his eyes worried. "For _good!"_

Howard just smiled sympathetically, and Maria put her hands on her son's upper arms, and looked at him intently. "You have to let her _go, honey,_ " Maria told her son. She patted his cheek lovingly, and he just studied his mother's eyes.

"But _ma_ ," he argued again, desperately. "I..." he said trailing off, looking back at Pepper over his shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, frantically trying to run them over her every detail just one more time before he lost the chance to. But the more he thought about it, deep down, he knew they were right. He had to let Pepper move on. As painful, and as _sudden_ , as it felt at that moment, the time had come for them to part ways. And for him to cross over to wherever he was headed next. There was no denying it.

"It's what has to happen, pal," Howard said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder. "But it's only goodbye for a while. _Someday,"_ he said, nodding encouragingly. _"_ You'll see each other again."

"It _is?_ I mean, we _will?"_ Tony said weakly, still watching Pepper intently.

"Your father's right. You _will, mio dolce._ I promise, _"_ Maria assured him.

Tony turned his head back around slowly, and swallowed hard. He turned his gaze to his mother. "How do you _know?_ " he murmured.

Maria chuckled softly. "Well, she won't live _forever,_ sweetheart," she said, smiling at him wryly. "And when the day comes that it's _her_ turn? You'll be right _there,_ guiding her through, just like we're doing for _you_."

Tony frowned. "I have to wait that _long?_ " he whispered hopelessly.

"It'll go by quicker than you think," Howard reasoned.

The thought of Pepper leading a long life, and growing old without him, made Tony's stomach tie into knots. Of course he wanted her to move on, and find happiness again. But it was just so hard to close the book on their life together, and do it so definitively. He closed his eyes, pursing his lips against the burn of tears. _But what can I do? I can't keep her frozen here forever!_ he thought to himself.

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much, you know?" Tony whispered sadly opening his eyes again as his mother grasped his hand, squeezing it in loving support. He slowly turned back around to gaze at his wife. "She was the love of my life," he continued weakly. A tear escaped and ran down his cheek, but he didn't notice it. "No. Not _was,"_ he corrected. _"Is._ And always _will_ be," he remarked proudly.

"And no one can ever take that away from you," Maria explained. " _That's_ why you can let her _go."_

Tony listened to his mother's words, keeping his eyes trained on Pepper. And then he began to slowly nod. He set his jaw, and nodded more rapidly. "Okay, then," he muttered, swallowing hard. "I guess we're really doing this."

Howard and Maria smiled knowingly at each other. Howard patted his son on the back. "Good move, son. You'll see. Someday, you'll understand why this was better. For the _both_ of you," he said.

Tony glanced back at his parents. They both nodded encouragingly at him. He slowly began to break away from them, taking a few steps toward Pepper, who was still grasping for the door knob, and in suspended motion, ready to walk out the door. He turned his head to the side. "Can...can we have a minute, guys?" he asked his parents softly. "Just so I can say goodbye?"

Howard nodded. "Take all the time you need. We'll just be waiting in the other room, whenever you're ready," he promised. He nodded for Maria to join him, and they left Tony in the foyer, walking into the living room.

Tony watched them disappear through the door way before turning back to Pepper. He took a long, slow, deep breath, and smiled weakly. "Hey, gorgeous," he began. "I...uh...I guess this is it for us, huh? I mean...for _now_ , I'm told," he said, glancing back in the direction of his parents, and then bringing his gaze back to Pepper, rubbing his hands nervously together. He struggled to find the right words to say to her. _Only t_ _he last words I'll be saying to her for God knows how long. No pressure,_ he thought. He took a deep breath, before he straightened up with new resolve, and looked her squarely in the eye.

"I love you, Virginia Marie," he said resolutely. "I know you know that. But I can't say it enough. I couldn't while I was _alive,_ and..." he said, his voice wavering. He broke his gaze and shifted his eyes downward, long enough to regain his composure, and then back up again to look at her once more. "And I can't say it enough _now,"_ he said, his voice giving out again defiantly.

The corners of his mouth turned down as his chin began to quiver. "I wish you all the happiness...in the _world_ , Pep," he slowly began again. "Whether that means you're _here, or..._ " he paused to ease the stubborn lump in his throat. "Somewhere _else,_ " he finished.

He took another moment to collect his thoughts, and began again. "I know we had big plans, Pep. I know there was so much you wanted, _we_ wanted, for our life together. And..." he trailed off. "You won't get _any_ of that, now. Not with _me,_ at least." He gazed at his wife for a moment wistfully, twisting his wedding ring on his finger in thought before continuing.

"But I want you to know, I'll understand if...I mean, I get it if you..." he said, the words he was about to say making his throat close up. He cleared it in defiance, and went on. "Find someone new," he stated. He nodded, working his jaw. "I won't blame you or be upset. I...I just want you to be _happy,_ Pep. Wherever, or with _whom ever,_ that might be."

He paused, feeling the familiar ache of their loss creep once again into his bones. "I know you wanted kids. I know you had plans for us to fill the house up," he said, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to give that to you, baby," he said. "You would've been a _great_ mom." He shrugged. "Who knows?" he asked, trying to put on a brave smile. "Maybe you'll get that chance, after all. Just...not with _me,"_ he reiterated, more to himself than to her that time. He frowned as his words steeped in his brain for a moment, letting his eyes drift down to the floor. Then, he lifted his gaze once more to look at her.

"Just...don't forget me, okay? In all of this, Pep. That's all I ask. Just...don't forget me," he said. He nodded and stepped away from her, backing up.

Just then, Howard and Maria reentered the foyer. "Ready?" Maria murmured to her son.

Tony smiled weakly, and glanced over his shoulder at her. He nodded. "Yeah,ma. I _am,_ " he murmured. He turned to face Pepper once more, and took another deep breath. "Goodbye, Pepper," he said. "I love you."

At that moment, Pepper reanimated, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. His eyes went wide as he searched her gaze, his brain fooling him momentarily into thinking she could see him again. But the moment quickly passed as Pepper's eyes continued to scan the room around her.

"Goodbye, Tony," she said sadly. "I love you. I won't forget you. I hope you know that," she murmured tearfully.

Tony gasped at her words, and smiled softly to himself at the confirmation of his only wish from her. He nodded in appreciation, as another unnoticed tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you, baby," he murmured back. "You don't know what that means to me."

Pepper smiled forlornly, and then turned the doorknob, leaving Stark Mansion once and for all. And Tony, along with his mother and father, faded into the ether for eternity.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seasons passed. And time went on. Pepper eventually found a new life in a new city, along with a new job, and a new love. He was a successful business man, named Mark Bane, and the two had become inseparable. He was tall, with blond hair, and blue eyes, and had a heart of gold, working with children's charities to further medical research for incurable diseases, the fundraising functions she'd attended as his date many times. He was also a widower, losing his wife to terminal illness some years before. He and Pepper had met at a grief support group they'd both joined, and became fast friends. And then lovers. And, on this night, several months later, Pepper found herself at dinner with him. It was her birthday, and she had tried to put on a brave face throughout the day at work. And now tonight at dinner, she did the same, despite the constant reminder that her birthday wasn't just her birthday. It hadn't been since 2008. It was _also_ the day Tony had been kidnapped in Afghanistan. And of course, that tied it forever to memories of him. As much as she wished it didn't.

She'd got lost in thought a few times during the evening, her mind running away with recollections of that day, and subsequent birthdays spent with Tony after. And Mark would gently bringing her back to the present, teasing her about being a space cadet needing to come back to earth each time. She'd just apologize and chuckle sheepishly, her cheeks reddening. And he'd smile kindly. But secretly he worried about what was occupying her mind so much. This wasn't _her._ She didn't operate distracted. He just wished she would tell him what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

Mark was commenting on how busy his day had been when he noticed, once again, that Pepper wasn't listening. "Honey?" he said, looking at her with concern.

Pepper blinked and smiled. "I'm sorry. Was I drifting again? I...uh, wh-what were you saying? The Myer's project, right? You were saying they were..." she stammered.

Mark sighed and smiled at her wryly. "Wow, I must be a boring date tonight," he joked. "That's like the third time I've had to bring you back from space." He shrugged. "Mind letting me in on the conundrum?"

Pepper smiled, and laid her hand over his. "It's _nothing_ ," she assured. "It's just...I'm not a fan of birthday's. I haven't been for quite a while, actually," she said regretfully.

" _Well,"_ Mark said with a mischievous smirk, straightening up in his seat, and reaching into his suit jacket breast pocket. "Maybe _this_ will change your mind," he said, producing a square, black velvet box.

Pepper gasped, and flicked her eyes from the box to his eyes. "Oh my God!" she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Mark grinned knowingly, and got down on on knee in front of her. Other patrons at the restaurant around them whispered as they watched them. Pepper tried not to blush at the added attention, and focused on Mark's kind eyes staring at her intently instead.

"Virginia Marie Stark? Will you marry me?" he asked, popping open the box to reveal a large, princess cut diamond set in platinum.

Pepper blinked at the tears forming in her eyes, and chuckled as she grinned. "Yes!" she said breathlessly. "Yes! I will!"

The onlookers ooh'd and awed and a few of them clapped as she threw her arms around his neck, and they both cried happy tears.

XxXxXxXx

The rain was pouring, and when Pepper and Mark left the restaurant, he shielded her head with his rain coat as they got into his car once the valet had brought it curbside.

Once they pulled out into traffic, Pepper buckled up. Mark didn't, as was his habit, which drove her crazy. She was constantly needling him about it, but tonight she didn't. She just stared out the window, again in deep thought.

"I love the way that ring looks on you," Mark gushed, grasping her left hand and kissing the back of it, as he maneuvered through traffic, the tail lights of the cars in front of him runny and distorted in the heavy rain as the wipers worked furiously to clear the view.

Pepper turned her gaze to her fiance and smiled bashfully. "So do _I,_ " she said.

"Are you happy? I mean, happy I proposed on your birthday?" he asked hopefully.

Pepper chuckled and nodded. "Of course. It's a wonderful end to an otherwise dreary day. So thank you. It's _perfect._ "

Mark pursed his lips in thought for a moment, unsure of his next question. "Do you...wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Pepper furrowed her brow. "Talk about what?" she asked.

Mark shrugged. "Why you hate birthdays so much?" he asked.

Pepper frowned and looked away. "Um...not _really,"_ she said softly. "Let's just say there have been some not so great ones in the past. And the memories of those just... _won't go away_."

"Ah," Mark said knowingly. "I _think_ I can relate. I remember a few hospital room birthday candles blown out when Maggie was sick. Hard to celebrate when life doesn't cooperate, right?" he offered.

Pepper smiled softly and nodded. "Something like that, yeah," she agreed.

He patted her thigh lovingly. "Well, when you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me," he joked.

Pepper chuckled, and looked at the ring on her left hand. "Especially _now,"_ she joked back.

They smiled at each other, and rode in silence for several more miles. Pepper eventually laid her seat back, and softly dozed off. The stress of the day was sinking into her muscles and she needed a quick cat nap before they arrived at Mark's house in the suburbs.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next thing Pepper was aware of was the sound of screeching tires, and crushing metal as Mark's car spun out of control and rolled end over end, landing finally on it's four tires, sloped downward in an embankment, with its roof crushed in, and him no wear to be found. Pepper tried to get her bearings on where they were, and what could have possibly have happened. _Did we hit another car? Did he fall asleep at the wheel?,_ she wondered.

But her thoughts halted, as the pain began to seep into her body, making her ears ring and her vision go blurry. Her chest panted as she struggled to catch her breath, but found it more and more difficult with each passing second.

"Help!" she whispered desperately, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes. "Help! I'm hurt!"

"Pepper?" she heard a familiar voice say. But it wasn't Mark, and he never called her Pepper anyway. That was a nickname she'd left behind in LA. With him, she went by Virginia or Ginny. So her addled mind couldn't understand who would be calling her Pepper.

"Oh God, baby! Okay, it'll be okay. I'm here now!" the voice said again. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut, and when she reopened them, Tony was lying beside her in the seat. He surveyed her battered body with wide eyes, and then shifted his gaze up to hers and cupped her cheek.

Pepper gulped. "T-Tony?" she asked. "How is it you're...why are you..." she stammered. She trembled from the cold rushing in through the blown out windshield, but also from the immense pain coursing through her at that moment.

But he shushed her, stroking her cheek. "Shhhh, honey. It'll be okay. Just rest, okay? It won't be long now," he assured her.

"Wh-what won't be?" she asked in a pained whisper. She struggled to take in enough air to form more words. "Am I...gonna..." she said.

"Pepper, listen to me, okay?" Tony begged. "I'm here to _help_ you," he explained.

"H-help me?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, baby, but I need you to be strong, okay? We'll get through this, I promise." He gave her a gentle smile, and brushed her bangs from her forehead. "My _God,_ have I missed you," he murmured, lovingly. "Pop said it wouldn't seem like a long time before I got to see you again. But it was long enough, if you ask _me_."

Suddenly, Pepper's breath caught in her chest. Her eyes went wide with panic, as her vision began to narrow. "I...I think I'm...I'm..." she struggled to say. She swallowed hard again. "Tony? I'm _scared..._ I'm..." she fought to say.

Tony nodded, with teary eyes. He furrowed his brow, but smiled at her. "I know, Pep. But don't be scared, okay? I'm here. Just keep looking at _me, a_ nd it'll be okay, I promise," he urged.

Pepper did as instructed, and after a moment, she felt the pain dissipate, and a soothing,warming sensation rush over her body. "Tony?" she said cautiously.

"I'm right here, baby. Just let it happen. It'll all be over soon. And I promise, you won't hurt anymore, okay?" he told her.

Pepper nodded weakly and kept her eyes on Tony as he continued to try to soothe her. He gazed into her eyes, and whispered lovingly to her, easing her through her last breaths until suddenly, her breathing went quiet, and her struggle ceased, the only sound around them was the rain falling, and the distant sound of emergency sirens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And Happy November!**

 **I would have had this fic-let finished around Halloween, but I've been traveling for the last week, so I apologize for the delay on updates!**

 **I'll be wrapping this one up soon, but I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support and reviews! It really does make writing just that much more enjoyable to know you're following along!**

 **Thanks again! And happy reading! :D**

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we okay? Is it safe?"

Pepper heard Tony chuckling softly. "Well, why don't you open your eyes and find out?" he joked.

She slowly opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her, smiling at her intently, with a gleam in his eye. "Hello, gorgeous," he cooed softly.

She beamed back at him, and they both chuckled each other. Then Pepper took a moment to study their surroundings. They were standing in a space filled with soft white light, that seemingly had no beginning and no end. It's expanse completely enveloped them, and went on infinitely in all directions.

"Where are we?" she asked. "What is this place?"

Tony held up a hand in protest, and faked exasperation. "Pepper, please. Hold all questions until I'm finished," he instructed, trying to keep a straight face.

She gave him a wry grin, and giggled. "Finished? With _what?"_ she asked.

He smirked, and wrapped his arms around her, shrugging. "With _this_ ," he said. Then he crashed their lips together, and kissed her deeply. Pepper melted into the kiss, not being able to help a happy moan escape her lips.

Slowly, the kiss broke and Tony gazed at his wife lovingly. " _God_ , I missed the taste of your kiss," he murmured. "I never thought I'd get to do that again."

Pepper sighed, and grinned. "Neither did _I_ ," she admitted softly, cupping his cheeks in her hands, and stroking them with her thumb as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Back in my arms again," he cooed. "The way it's _supposed_ to be."

They enjoyed being in each others arms, gazing intently at each other for a few more moments before Pepper raised her head, and looked around again. Tony watched her as she took it all in. "Hard to wrap your head around it right now, isn't it?" he asked.

Pepper nodded thoughtfully, and then turned her head back to look at him. "What is this place? Where _are_ we?" she asked again.

Tony shrugged, and shook his head. "I think it goes by a lot of different names," he replied. "But since _you're_ here, now? I think I'm partial to _paradise_ ," he stated, matter-of-fact, a soft smile creeping across his lips.

Pepper smiled widely, and Tony chuckled blissfully again, bending to capture her lips with his once more- this time, kissing her tenderly.

When the kiss broke, Pepper marveled at how handsome her husband looked. He was in all white, but dressed as he would be if they were going out on date night. He wore a long-sleeved buttoned down shirt, untucked with the first couple of buttons unbuttoned, and what could have been blue jeans with the bottom cuffs rolled, only those were white as well. He wore his signature chucks, also white, to complete it.

He noticed her surveying him, and he smirked, holding his arms out to the sides for her to more easily admire him. "Not bad, right?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "For a last minute ensemble, I mean?"

Pepper looked at him curiously. "You actually picked this?" she asked. Then she stammered. "I mean, you can _do_ that?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yep. And I picked yours _, too_ ," he said, nodding to what she was wearing. "But trust me, baby. You can make all wardrobe decisions from this point forward. I just had to help out this _one_ time," he explained.

Pepper looked down at what she was wearing. It was a dress quite formal in design, satin and sleeveless with a v-neck neckline, and a fitted bodice with a long floor-length skirt, also white. She gasped and looked back up at him with tearful eyes. "It's my _wedding_ dress," she whispered, smiling at him lovingly.

Tony grinned and nodded. "I had to think fast, so I pictured you on our wedding day, and, _well_ ," he said, gesturing to her. "I think it turned out alright," he said humbly, smiling. "Never mind the fact that I have," Tony said, clearing his throat and making air quotes. " _Other_ motivations for putting you in it," he said slyly.

Pepper looked at him curiously again, and giggled. "Oh?" she asked. "And what are _those_?"

"Well, turn around and see for yourself," he said softly with a mischievous smirk, and nodded behind her. "There's someone who'd like to see you."

Pepper furrowed her brow as she turned away from Tony. In the distance, she could see someone walking their way. It appeared to be a man, quite tall and husky in stature. She watched silently as he approached, and Tony's eyes shifted from his wife's puzzled expression to the person coming their direction, the smile on his face slowly growing.

Then Pepper gasped, a hand coming swiftly to her mouth, and tears forming in her eyes. Then she clapped the hand to her chest. "Daddy?" she whispered in disbelief, as the tall, burly man with her same blue eyes, kind smile, and auburn hair came into plain sight.

"Ginny!" he said, in a deep, jovial voice when he'd finally approached. He opened his arms wide and Pepper ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground in a bear hug, and Pepper squeezed his neck tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Tony beamed at the sight, humbled that he could be witness to this long awaited moment for his wife. Pepper had so admired her father, who died suddenly when she was a teenager. And from everything she'd told him about her dad, he was every inch the man she'd remembered.

Cal Potts gingerly set his daughter back down on the ground, and Pepper beamed up at his face. "My _golly,_ I've missed you!" he said.

A sob caught in Pepper's chest, and she smiled sheepishly through her tears. She giggled. "I've miss you, too,! I can't believe I finally get to see you!" she gushed.

Cal took his daughter's hands in his, and brought them to his chest. "Honey, I'm sorry it had to be _here._ In _this_ place. But that man over there loves you more than anything, darlin'," he explained, nodding to Tony, who smiled and averted his eyes bashfully. "And he saw to it that I'd get to see you as soon as you arrived. He's a good man, honey. It isn't any wonder you married him. I just wish I could have been there to watch you do it," he said regretfully.

Pepper smiled at her father proudly, and reached up to peck his cheek, which he bent down for. "Me, _too,"_ she said softly, glancing down at her dress before looking back up at her father. "But I think this is the next best thing," she replied.

Tony came to Pepper's side, and she turned her gaze from her father's face to his. New tears formed, and she threw her arms around his neck, as she began to cry again.

Tony chuckled sympathetically, and hugged her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Both men looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Thank you," Pepper said, into Tony's neck before pulling away and smiling at him. "Thank you for doing this! You know how much I've missed him, and I just can't tell you..."

Tony waved a hand in dismissal and smiled. "It was _nothing,_ baby. Honest," he assured her. "It'll shock you how easy it is to get things done in a place with almost no concept of time or distance."

Pepper looked at Tony bemused. "Really?" she asked. "How so?"

He took her hand, and Cal waved a goodbye, the two of them giving each other a knowing nod. "I'll see you soon, honey," Cal told his daughter, before he left their presence, walking back the way he came, and disappearing into the distance. Pepper gave Tony a look of concern. He gave her a dismissing look back. "Don't worry. He'll be around," he told her. "You can see him anytime you want, Pep."

Pepper shook her head in disbelief. "I clearly have a lot to learn," she remarked.

Tony smiled, and pulled her into his arms, gazing at her lovingly. "You're right. You do. But we'll take it slow," he assured.

Pepper looked at him questioningly. "So, who taught _you,_ then?" she asked.

Tony smiled widely. "You asked that at _just_ the right time," he said. "Ready to play more _This is your life?_ " he joked. "Well, _our_ life, technically," he said, after-the fact.

Pepper chuckled and nodded. "I think I'm going to get to no matter _how_ I answer that question," she joked back.

"Also correct, Mrs. Stark," Tony quipped teasingly. "So _on_ that note, close your eyes."

Pepper did as instructed. Tony waved a hand in front of her face, and smirked. "Got 'em closed, Pep? No peeking?" he asked playfully.

She giggled. "No peeking," she assured him.

"Okay, then," he said. A few quiet seconds passed, and Pepper began to wonder what they were waiting for, or what she should be expecting to happen. Was he suddenly going to whisk her away to somewhere? She braced herself for something sudden and jarring to her system, but Tony simply grasped both her hands and leaned in, murmuring softly, "Okay, Pep. Open _sesame."_

Pepper opened her eyes cautiously to realize their surroundings had completely changed. " _Wow!_ You weren't kidding!" she remarked.

What was before them appeared to be the Tuscan country side, and they were standing on a large round patio on the second floor of a classic-style villa, high up in the air, with a large expansive vineyard sprawled out over rolling hills in all directions. Sun shown through the tall trees shading the villa, and glittered in the leaves before shining down on them from high above. Pepper reveled in the warmth of it, and the smell of the fresh, open air. She turned to Tony. "Are we _really_ in Italy?" she asked curiously.

Tony teeter-tottered his head from side to side "Well, not _really_ no. But it's _their_ interpretation of it," he explained, nodding to two people seated at a distance away from them at a small cafe-style table. It was a man and woman, and they both turned in their chairs to look at the couple while grinning and waving them over welcomingly.

Pepper tried to make out who they were, noticing the man appeared to be a little taller than Tony, but resembled him closely with similarly styled hair and goatee. The woman clearly was of Mediterranean lineage, with long, thick, black wavy hair, dark, deep set eyes, and olive-toned skin. Her eyes were so familiar to Pepper, yet she couldn't place them right away. But when it dawned on her where she'd seen them before, she gasped. "Oh my God!" she said in surprise. " _Those_ are your..."

"Yep," Tony said proudly, taking her hand, and placing it in the crook of his elbow as he began leading the way over to his parents. "And they can't _wait_ to meet you," he cooed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the lag in updates! Life doesn't cooperate sometimes! But I promise, every chance I get, I'll always** **send you an update ASAP as soon as I see a way clear. So, just know, it isn't for lack of trying.**

 **Happy Reading! And thanks in advance for any reviews you send along! The love is ALWAYS appreciated! :D**

Pepper saw Maria get up excitedly and run from her chair over to where they were standing. As soon as she was in front of them, Maria threw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, and vibrating excitedly. She and Tony both chuckled at each other over his mother's display. "Ma, you're gonna smother her! Lay off already, will ya?" he teased.

"I can't help it, tesoro! Do you know how _long_ I've waited for a daughter? And she's just as beautiful as I'd hoped!" Maria Stark gushed, pulling back to take a loving look at Pepper, with both of her hands in her own. "Oh, look at you, you _ragazza bella._ You couldn't be lovelier!" she cooed.

Pepper blushed, and averted her eyes bashfully away to glance at Tony, who was beaming. "See? What did I tell you, Pep? Be prepared to be hovered over and doted on for, well, _eternity,_ " he joked.

Maria rolled her eyes at her son. "Don't listen to him, _Pep-par,_ " she defended in her thick Italian accent. "Between these two, I never hear the end of it. Always, _teasing teasing teasing. Sempre con la bocche intelligenti! Howard è una causa persa , ma Anthony? Ho avuto grandi speranze che lui non avrebbe preso dopo che suo padre ! Ma cosa posso fare adesso? Quel che è fatto è fatto ! Perché avrebbe dovuto fermarsi ora ?"_ Maria rattled off to her daughter-in-law, oblivious to Pepper's look of bewilderment as she led her to the table they'd been seated at.

Pepper shifted her bemused look to Tony, who smirked at his mother's ramblings and rolled his eyes. "She's calling Pop and I a couple of smart asses," he explained to his wife, with a wry smile.

"That's because you _are,"_ Maria retorted to her son. "We Stark women. We have to stick together," she said, smiling proudly at Pepper. "At least now, I don't have to look after you two by myself."

They all arrived at the table, and began to take their seats. Howard beamed at Pepper. "I'm glad we finally get to meet face to face," he said, arising from his chair in a gentlemanly fashion as Pepper was seated. He extended a hand to her and, when Pepper extended hers in return, he took it delicately and laid a soft kiss on the back of it. "Enchante, my dear," he purred sweetly.

Pepper blushed again, flicking her eyes to her husband. "Well, I can certainly see where you got your charm from, Tony," she quipped.

He just smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I learned from the best," he said. "Taught me everything he knows. Right, Pop?" he remarked, smiling at his dad.

Pepper shifted her eyes back to Howard, who was grinning back at his son. "Glad to know you retained _something_ I tried to teach you," he joked.

She nodded her head to him reverently, and smiled softly. "Well, the pleasure is _mine_ , Mr. and Mrs. Stark," Pepper replied.

Howard scoffed. "Please! Get outta here with the 'mister' stuff. You're my son's wife! We're _family,_ honey. Call me _Dad_. Or at least, _Howard,_ for God's sake!" he insisted, grinning.

"Okay," Pepper said, awkwardly. "Um...H-Howard?"

Howard nodded approvingly. " _Much_ better," he cooed.

"I can't tell you how excited we are that you are here!" Maria chirped ecstatically. "My poor Anthony has been so _restless_ without you. He's missed you _immensely,_ " she explained.

It was Tony's turn to blush. "Ma, stop it. You're making me sound like I've been a basket case," he said.

"Well, _haven't_ you? She's the love of your _life, figlio mio!_ And I know the pain you felt being without her," she replied. She reached over and patted her son's hand. "I missed _you_ just as much while we were apart. A mother's love _can't_ be broken by death. And neither can _true love._ "

Pepper smiled sweetly at Tony, having always suspected he'd been the apple of his mother's eye before she died. "A truth at last confirmed," she murmured happily, and mostly to herself.

"Just ask your father," Maria continued, gesturing to her husband. Howard nodded in agreement. "Every chance we _got,_ we stood by you, trying to encourage you and see you through such a lonely time! We _know_ , honey. We know what it is to be without the one you love _,_ and to have to watch them _hurt._ "

Pepper frowned. "You mean, you...were _there_ sometimes?" she asked Maria questioningly.

"Maria, stop. She's only just arrived. Let her find everything out in due time _,_ " Howard urged.

" _Caro,_ she has a right to _know._ They _both_ do," Maria argued. She turned her attention back to Pepper. "And yes. Early _on,_ anyway," she answered.

Pepper looked between them and then at Tony curiously. She swallowed hard. "Did...did you _know?"_ she asked him.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose, Pep. Deep down. But, to be honest, what I thought was just grief and shock faded away after a time," he explained. "So I chalked it up to getting over it and moving on. It never even crossed my mind that that meant they'd moved on, _too._ "

"That's because _she_ came into your life, Anthony," Maria replied, gesturing to Pepper. "Once she was there to look after you, we felt much better about saying _goodbye_." Maria smiled lovingly at Pepper and grasped her hand, squeezing it affectionately. "And, _so,_ Pep-par," she said, turning her gaze to her daughter-in-law. "I _finally_ have the chance to tell you _thank you. T_ _hank you_ for saving my son," she said, her voice warbling as her eyes became teary. "I can never repay you for the peace you brought to me. To _us,"_ she said, motioning between she and Howard. "Because of you? I knew my _piccolino_ was going to be okay, at _last_."

Pepper looked at her speechlessly, and slowly turned her gaze to Tony. He shrugged and gave her an impish smile. "Hey," he said. 'When you're right, you're right, Pep."

"Well, I..." Pepper stammered. She swallowed hard and looked at her mother-in-law. "I certainly didn't...I mean, I...only took the job as his assistant because...he needed..." she stammered.

 _"_ Pepper, _why_ do you suppose it was _you_ who caught that accounting error that day, and no one else? An error that Tony had never made before that time? Or _since?"_ Howard interjected, looking at Pepper curiously.

Again, she fell speechless. She just stared at Howard, as her mind fought to make sense of the puzzle pieces they'd laid out in front of her. "Are you saying...that, by some kind of...of...cosmic _force_ , I was meant to..." she began slowly.

"It was meant to _be,_ Pep. I needed you. I didn't know it at the time, but I _did_ ," Tony explained, smiling softly.

Pepper smiled, and then pursed her lips together, and nodded. "I'd...never even given it a thought," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

" _Una angelo,"_ Maria cooed. "Sent to watch over him so we could cross over."

Tony leaned forward, and grasped his wife's hand, stroking her fingers gently with his thumb. "And so _I, someday,_ could be there to help _you,_ " he said to her. "A favor returned, I guess you could say."

Pepper smiled and nodded in understanding, tears filling her eyes. And Tony smiled gently back, sharing a brief moment gazing into her eyes before speaking again.

"Guys, I uh...I think it's time my wife and I took a walk," Tony said, rising up from his seat. "So, if you'll excuse us for a moment," he said, extending a hand to Pepper. She took it, and Howard and Maria nodded in acknowledgement.

"Of course, son," Howard said. "Take all the time you need."

Tony nodded graciously to his father, and lead Pepper away from the table, interlacing their fingers. "Are things starting to make sense now?" he asked her curiously, once they were away from the table.

Pepper nodded, but with a furrowed brow. "Yes. For the moment," she said. "But why do I get the feeling I'm about to fall down a long and winding rabbit hole?"

Tony smiled, and turned to face her, pulling her into his arms. "It's a lot to process, I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pepper wrapped hers around his neck, and they smiling lovingly at each other. But soon the smile left her eyes, and Pepper furrowed her brow in thought again. Tony studied her face silently, fully expecting her at any moment to reveal to him the questions running through her mind.

Pepper inhaled, and began to speak. "When... _you..._ um..." she started, struggling for the right words.

Tony chuckled softly. "It's okay to say it, Pep," he assured. "The word is _died,_ right? When I _died?"_ he said.

She chortled sheepishly at her awkwardness. "Yes, _thank you,"_ she said. "Did... _you_ ever...wow, I can't believe I'm asking you this," she said.

"What? Come visit? Watch over you?" he offered.

Pepper chuckled again. "Yes. And thank you, _again,_ " she said. She looked anxiously into Tony's eyes, and nodded hopefully. "Did you?" she asked.

Tony smiled. "I could only be with you when you came to the house," he explained.

Pepper gasped, but didn't speak.

Tony continued, nodding in acknowledgment. "I know. And to this _day,_ I don't know why that was. But... _yeah._ When you were _there,_ so was _I."_

Pepper's eyes were wide. "When did it start?" she asked in a whisper.

"You mean, when was the first time?" he asked. She nodded. Tony studied her face for a moment with a twinge of apprehension. _So much for taking this slow,_ he thought.

"You _really_ want to know?" he asked her.

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she affirmed. "Please tell me. I want to know."

Tony worked his jaw for a moment, then squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, looking her in the eye. "The funeral," he replied. "Or _after,_ more like _,"_ he clarified. "As I _said,_ for whatever reason I was always relegated to the..."

But soon he quit talking, noticed that Pepper's shoulders had begun to shake, and she was starting to cry. "Uh-oh," he murmured, pulling her into a hug. He winced regretfully. "Yeah, see. _This_ is what I was afraid of. Come on, Pep. Don't...don't cry. _Please?_ I..."

"I knew it!" she murmured, her head now lying against his shoulder. "I _knew_ you were there! I couldn't explain _why,_ though! And I just thought it was my own grief, but..." she said, raising up again to look at him, with tear stained cheeks. Tony smiled at her sympathetically, and gently wiped a couple of the tears away. "But it's _true!_ You really _were_ there!" she finished.

Tony nodded. "Yep. Sure _was_ ," he murmured. "Right to the very end. And I can't tell you how much it hurt to watch you cry yourself to sleep, baby. Especially since there wasn't a _damn_ thing I could do about it," he told her.

A sob caught in Pepper's chest, and she put a hand over her heart to steady herself. "Well, just knowing you were _there_ at _all_ makes the pain of that day feel better," she replied, with a soft smile. But then her eyes went wide again. "Wait," she said. "That means that you...all those times I!..." she stammered.

Tony nodded and smiled. "I heard _every word,_ Pep. Every question you asked, I answered. Everything you told me that was going on, I put in my two cents. I knew you couldn't hear me, but that didn't stop me from responding. I couldn't _not_ talk back to you. I couldn't just _ignore_ what you were saying," he explained. He paused for a moment, smiling in gentle awe, and relishing the feeling of finally getting to actually carry on a real conversation with her again. "Because it made me believe that _maybe._ Just _maybe_ you'd be able to hear me," he finished.

Pepper smiled gently back. "Sometimes, I thought I _could,_ " she admitted.

Tony looked at her in shock. " _Really?!"_ he asked hopefully. " _Really,_ Pep?"

Pepper shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. I mean, I'd...get these random thoughts, or feel like I was being prompted to say... _something..._ I don't know, it..." she tried to explain. But finally she sighed. "It's so hard to explain," she said finally.

Tony shook his head. "You don't have to," he assured her. "It didn't make sense back _then._ But it does _now,_ right? Kind of?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "For right now? _Kind of_ is a good place to start," she said, wrapping her arms back around her husband's neck, and looking at him adoringly.

Tony shrugged and nodded. "I can work with _kind of_ ," he replied, crashing their lips together, kissing Pepper deeply for several moments. When the kiss slowly broke, Pepper bit her bottom lip, and smiled at him coyly. They chuckled at each other.

"Some things never change, do they?" she joked.

"Nope. _That's_ still as much fun to do with you as it _ever_ was," Tony agreed, smiling warmly. He pecked her lips playfully again, and Pepper giggled. Then he rested his forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes.

" _So,_ as I said before, _because_ there's so much to process _,_ we're gonna take this slow. After _all_ ," he said. "We have nothing but time, now. So just let it simmer, huh? And have patience, Pep. It'll all come together for you soon enough."

But Pepper looked at him, frowning. " _What? What_ will all come together?" she asked curiously, with a lilt of urgency in her voice.

Tony just chuckled. "Yet _another_ thing that hasn't changed," he quipped, under his breath. Then he cleared his throat. "Patience, grasshopper," he teased, with a smirk. "Right _now,_ _you_ need to know what the _real_ reason is behind you wearing that wedding dress..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad I got another chance to update! This one is quickly going to be wrapped up in a chapter or two, and then I'll be off to work on another (as I have so MANY to work on! LOL!)**

 **Thank you again for all of your support! Happy reading! :D**

 **P.S.- And a special shout out to reviewer, Sunday (whom I REALLY wish I had the ability to PM, as I hope I don't cause you embarrassment with this, and greatly appreciate all of your reviews!) Your latest touched me! I, too, hope your folks found each other in a house in Italy! Even now, I'm tearing up, you sweetheart! Thank you so much for sharing your feelings with me! (*big virtual hugs!*)**

Pepper looked at Tony curiously, and then glanced down at her dress. "I...thought you said you had to work quickly, so...," she started to say.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I _did._ But I _also_ did it to serve a _purpose_ ," he explained.

Pepper frowned. "A _purpose?_ What _purpose?_ Tony, what's going on?" she asked.

But he just smiled, though she detected a hint of forlornity in his eyes. "Walk with me, Pep," he said. He offered Pepper his arm. She accepted it silently, and they both turned to start walking. As they began, the Tuscan country side faded away and slowly, a long, tree-lined dirt road appeared in front of them. Pepper gasped in wonder as she watched their surroundings change. "I know this place," she murmured fondly.

Tony chuckled. "You _should_. It's the road to the church where we..."

"Got married," Pepper finished, smiling. "Oh, _Tony,_ " she gasped. "It's just as beautiful as I remember it."

Tony chuckled again. "Pep, this _is_ how you remember it. It's our collective memories, honey, pooled together to make it a reality. _Well,_ a reality to us, anyway," he said.

Pepper furrowed her brow and looked at him. "How is that possible? I didn't even know we were going to _come_ here!" she cried in astonishment.

"But _I_ did," Tony replied. "And that's all it takes. That's the beauty of being here. Every happy memory can be instantly recreated. My parents chose where they met. I picked the place where we got married. It's...how it _works,"_ he said.

"And you can change it? Just like that? To whatever you want?" Pepper asked.

Tony nodded. "Mmmm hmmm," he said. He glanced around them. "Remember how we found this place?" he asked his wife.

Pepper nodded and chuckled. "A leisurely Sunday drive up the coast, which turned into _you_ getting us _lost...,"_ she joked.

"I wasn't _lost!_ Not _actually_. I just wanted you to _think_ we were so I could have a chance at some afternoon delight on a back country road, among _other_ things. I was _trying_ to be romantic, Potts," Tony retorted, smirking.

Pepper scoffed and smacked his arm playfully, giggling. "Tony!" she exclaimed. "You and your libido! _Honestly!"_

Tony flinched and continued to smirk at her. "Well, it _worked,_ didn't it? As I recall, we found a _few_ hillsides to carnally defile on _that_ trip," he remarked.

Pepper grinned at the memory and sighed happily. "It _was_ a _lovely_ afternoon, wasn't it?" she said dreamily.

"Mmmm hmmm. Sure was," Tony agreed fondly. "And when we came to _this_ place you told me..."

"It was what I'd always imagined the perfect little white church to be. And that, if I could pick a place to get married, I'd..."

"Pick _this_ one," Tony finished. "And that's when _I_ said..."

" 'Then why _don't_ we,' " Pepper replied softly, her chin beginning to quiver at the recollection of the memory. She could feel the burn of tears coming on again, and her breath caught in her throat.

Tony watched her, and stopped them to pull her to him from around the waist. She smiled sheepishly at him through her tears. "So then I got down on one knee, and I took a certain little black velvet box out of my coat pocket, and I said..." he murmured softly, expecting her to finish the statement. But Pepper just chuckled bashfully, and shook her head, unable to regain her composure, as she began to cry. He chuckled sweetly back. "That's okay, I got this," he murmured to her, his own eyes filling with tears. He smiled and continued. "I _said,_ 'Pepper Potts? Will you be my wife?' And _you_ said..."

Pepper grinned. " _Yes,_ " she whispered to him resolutely.

Tony nodded and smiled proudly. "That's right," he murmured back. "Not the most _flowery_ of proposals, I know, but..."

Pepper didn't let him finish. She cupped his cheek, and kissed him hard, her cheeks still wet with streaming tears. When the kiss broke, she rested her forehead against his. Tony interlaced his fingers behind her back, and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"It was _perfect,_ " she said, smiling softly at the memory.

Tony chuckled. "So, that being _said,"_ he replied. "Do you _really_ think we were all that lost that day? Given I was hiding a _ring_ in my pocket?" he asked, giving her a wry smile.

Pepper giggled and shook her head. " _No._ You're just _sneaky,"_ she teased.

" _That,_ and I knew my _wife,_ " Tony explained. "I _knew_ you'd love this place as soon as you saw it."

Pepper raised her head to look at him quizically. "So, how did _you_ know it was here?" she asked.

"Well, they had this new-fangled thing call the..." he cleared his throat as he raised his hands to make one-fingered air-quotes. " _Internet?_ And if you type in - oh, I don't know- _little white churches California coast,_ for example? It _magically_ shows you just that very thing!" he teased, with mock amazement. "Go figure," he said, shrugging and smirking at her.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and smirked back at him, chuckling. "Your mother's right. You _are_ a smart ass," she teased back.

"But I'm _your..."_ he started to say, but stopped himself.

Pepper noticed his face suddenly fall, and she frowned. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

He put on a brave smile, and didn't answer. "Let's, uh...let's keep walking. There's some other stuff I gotta say to you before we..." he said, but he stopped himself again, and swallowed hard.

" _Before we?_ " Pepper urged, her concern growing. "What? Before we what, Tony?"

Tony just smiled at her and shook his head in dismissal, his expression tainted with sorrow. He offered her his arm again, and silently, anxiously, she took it. They began to walk again.

After a moment, Tony cleared his throat, and started to speak. "Pep, I told you before, that after I died, I was with you every time you came to the house," he said.

"Right," Pepper agreed.

"I used to think that was just my lot. To have to watch you suffer, and grieve, and..." he said, his voice giving out on him from emotion, causing him to pause momentarily.

Pepper just waited patiently for him to begin again.

Tony continued. "...You don't know what that did to me, baby. I honestly thought I was in _hell._ You _know_ I hate it when you cry. Especially if it's because of _me,"_ he said.

Pepper pursed her lips, and nodded in agreement. She blinked back some more oncoming tears, and continued to listen.

Tony smiled at her sympathetically in response, and continued. "Remember that night you came over to celebrate our anniversary?" he asked.

Pepper gasped and stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him, her eyes wide. "You were _there?"_ she said. And then she quickly back-peddled. "Well, of _course_ you were! You just said you were there every time _I_ was, but..." She stopped and shook her head, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I was trying so _hard_ to be brave! But it just hurt _so much!_ " she said, her voice a warbling whisper now as the emotion overcame her. Tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Tony pulled her into his arms, and closed his eyes as he tried to soothe her. "I _know,_ Pep. _Believe_ me. I hated having to watch you fall apart. I tried desperately to hold you, and to tell you it was all going to be okay, but, of course, I _couldn't!_ So I just sat beside you, on the floor, telling you how much I missed you and how grateful I was that you were even there!"

Pepper pulled back to look at him, and dried some of her tears. "You did?" she asked.

Tony smiled softly and nodded, looking deep into his wife's teary eyes. "You _bet_ I did," he said resolutely. "I know that night didn't turn out like you'd hoped, but watching you bustle around the kitchen again, chattering to yourself and humming as you worked..." They both chuckled. "It felt just like old times," Tony finished, smiling at her warmly. But _again,_ his smile faded.

"Let's,uh... let's keep walking, huh?" he said softly, nodding toward the road.

Pepper didn't ask why he was so intent on this, but the same wistful look in his eyes that she'd detected before told her she didn't _want_ to know. She felt like he was leading them to the end of something. Literally, it would be the end of the road eventually, yes, but it wasn't just _that._ She felt like there was something else that was going to happen, and that she and Tony wouldn't be able to stay together in this place, for whatever reason.

After a few more paces, Pepper could see the little white church where they'd had their wedding ceremony come into view. It wasn't far now, and the strange sense of finality she'd had since they'd arrived here instantly became overwhelming.

She looked at Tony, but he kept his eyes straight ahead, the same sorrowful expression painted across his face. "Tony?" she asked, but he didn't respond. He just laid his hand over hers, which was tucked in the crook of his arm. He patted it lovingly.

"Love you," he murmured to her. " _So_ much."

They walked silently for a few more moments, and then Tony spoke again. "That night before you sold the house. Do you remember it?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "Yes, of course," she replied. She smiled and chuckled. "I'm probably safe to assume you were there _then_ as well?" she asked.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yep," he said. "It was raining like crazy. Remember? It had been all day. And you had the fire going? But I don't know. You _still_ looked cold _,_ " he commented, chuckling softly.

"I _was,_ " she agreed. "I just couldn't get warm enough that day. Even though I was doing all of that running around, I just..." Pepper stopped talking and shook her head, sighing. "I guess the world was just a very cold place at the time."

Tony nodded in understanding. "For you and me, _both,_ " he replied. "That was also the last time I saw you until...well, I helped to bring you _across_ _,_ " he said, as they continued to walk. They came up on the church a few moments later, and Tony stopped them right in front of it. Pepper studied it for a moment, recalling the shade trees in the yard, their boughs creating a canopy over the front entrance. The tall spire of the steeple poked out of the tree limbs and reached high above them, and the white picket fence ran the perimeter around the well-manicured lawn. Large gold planters, filled with brightly-colored flowers adorned each side of the steps leading up to the big double doors of the sanctuary. It was perfectly picturesque, like something straight out of a magazine, and an exact replica of how Pepper remembered it.

"That night, Mom and Pop showed up to help me cross over," he told her. "And even though I knew you couldn't hear any of it, there were some things I needed to say to you before I could watch you walk out that door for the last time."

Pepper shifted her eyes back to Tony, who was studying her face somberly. "Wanna know what they were?" he asked her softly.

His expression broke her heart, and another round of tears began to fill her eyes. A sob caught in her chest. "I don't know. _D_ _o_ I?" she asked with a saddened smile.

Tony smiled softly back. He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek, wicking away a tear with his thumb and looking deeply into her eyes. "I said I was sorry that I couldn't give you the life you wanted for us," he said. "Like having kids, and growing old together. But that I wanted you to have all the happiness in the world. _Even,"_ he said, taking a deep breath to shore up his resolve. "If that meant it was with someone _else,"_ he said steadily.

Pepper gasped, her eyes widened once more. "Mark!" she whispered. "Oh my God!"

Tony just nodded sadly, the light in his eyes disappearing. "Yeah," was all he could manage to say.

Pepper searched his face. "Where _is_ he? What happened that night? Is he okay?" she asked him urgently, her eyes wide with concern.

Tony shook his head. "No, he...he didn't make it," he said softly.

"He... _oh,"_ Pepper said, her understanding of everything that had lead them to this point suddenly becoming clearer. "You _know,_ don't you?" she asked him in a whisper.

Tony smiled weakly and nodded. " _Yeah,_ Pep," he said, his eyes becoming glassy with emotion. "But don't worry! I meant what I said, honey. I want you to be _happy..."_

"Tony," Pepper said, trying to stop him. "Listen, I..."

"Pepper," he said, holding up a hand in protest. "Don't. You don't have to explain yourself. I _understand,_ okay? I get it. He filled a void in your life. I can accept that. I wish I didn't _have_ to, but..."

" _Please_ , Tony. You have to know something," Pepper began again.

But he interrupted her. "You said _yes,_ Pepper. You _accepted,"_ he argued.

Pepper searched his face for a moment. "But you're my husband! _"_ she murmured helplessly. Slowly, however, her face went from helpless desperation to stern indignance. "And we made a promise to each other! A _vow,_ in fact, in _this_ church, and I was wearing _this_ dress! Does that mean _nothing?!_ " she cried sternly.

Tony ran his hands down her upper arms to try to calm her. He nodded in agreement. "I know we did. But we also said, 'til' death do us _part,' "_ he reasoned. He slowly lifted his hands off of her arms, and stepped back. "That makes you not _mine_ anymore, baby," he stated sorrowfully, his voice cutting out to a whisper.

Pepper began to sob. She ran to Tony, and threw her arms around his neck tightly. He slowly wrapped her in his, and closed his eyes. "I never thought we'd be together again," he heard her say, her words muffled against his shoulder.

"Neither did _I,_ " Tony replied.

She pulled back to look at him. "I _love_ you! _You're_ the man I want to marry! I mean, to _stay_ married to! I don't _want_ anyone else! _Please!"_ Pepper pleaded.

Tony looked at her in confusion. "Then why did you accept?" he asked.

"Mark is a _wonderful_ man. And I _do_ love him for that! We were two very lonely and hurting people, and we were there for each other when we needed someone the most. It would be hard _not_ to love someone for that! But _Tony! You_ and _I_ are soulmates! That has to mean _something!"_ she cried.

Tony shook his head in confusion. "But everything's already been _arranged!_ " he exclaimed. "I was just trying to make you happy, Pep! I...I thought this is what you wanted!"

Pepper pursed her lips and shook her head. "It _was,"_ she whispered. "But it's not _now."_

Tony huffed and worked his jaw in thought. Then he stared at Pepper, with his jaw set. "Well, just know? That the next time I see that guy _,_ I'm gonna..."

" _Tony!_ " Pepper scolded.

" _Thank_ him!" Tony said defensively, holding up his hands up in surrender. "I was _going_ to say _thank_ him, Pep! He took good care of you when I couldn't. I owe him for that," he assured her.

Pepper fell silent. Tony tried to smile at her, but his face instantly fell again, and he averted his eyes to gaze down the road. "I just hope it's not too late," he muttered, as he spotted a pair of figures in the distance who were making their way toward them.

"Too late for what?" Pepper asked. She followed his gaze, and furrowed her brow, trying to make out who they were.

Slowly, steadily, they came more into focus, and Pepper gasped. She glanced back and forth between Tony and the two people coming down the road, whom she now recognized as her father and Mark.

All she could do was shake her head in disbelief at the turn of events. "I don't understand _,_ " she whispered hoarsely. "Too late for _what?_ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update! I'm seeing this story ending in another two chapters, I think. This one's a quick chapter, but a gut-wrencher, I warn you! But I appreciate you sticking with me!**

 **Thank you all so much for your support! Keep it coming! I always love the love I get from you guys! :D**

Pepper's chest heaved anxiously as the two men got closer to she and Tony, as she realized that Mark was dressed in a tux, clearly expecting to marry her. "I can't let this happen. I have to go talk to him," she declared, but Tony stopped her before she could set off.

"Pepper, no!" he cried, holding her back my the arm. "If anybody's going to do it, it'll be _me._ Man to man," he said. He flicked his eyes back to Pepper's fiance and nodded. " _I_ have to be the one to tell him, and deal with the outcome. No matter what it is."

Pepper looked at him, confused. "What do you _mean,_ 'no matter what it _is_?' " she exclaimed. "We _know_ what it is! _We're_ staying married! _Aren't_ we?"

Tony didn't reply. He just looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Tony? _Aren't_ we?" Pepper repeated weakly.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Pep," he murmured regretfully. "There are... _rules_ to these things, and..."

"Rules?" Pepper gasped. "What rules? Frankly, I don't _care_ what the _rules_ are! You and _I_ are..."

"Ginny?" she heard someone say. It was Mark who had called out to her, as he and Pepper's father had finally come upon them.

"My _goodness,_ Virginia! I never thought I'd get to see this day! Giving away my little girl," her father cooed, beaming.

Pepper glanced to her father, and then to Mark. "Uh, hold that thought, Daddy," she said kindly. "Mark, I have to talk to you! Please! It's urgent!" she insisted, and went to pull him to the side, but again Tony stopped her.

"Pepper, wait! Wait," he said. She just looked at him with confusion. "Let me handle it, okay? _Please._ It needs to be me," Tony pleaded. He gestured to Mark to walk with him away from Pepper and her father, and Mark obliged.

Pepper watched as they walked out of earshot together, anxiously chewing her lip, and fidgeting as she watched the two men start to converse. Every once in a while, Mark would look in her direction with worry, nodding and then looking back at Tony. Pepper could see the concern growing in his face, and took a deep breath, wondering what Tony was saying to him. She prayed he could be his usual persuasive self, and make Mark understand that it was she and Tony that belonged together now.

Pepper's father watched her knowingly through all of it, and soon she noticed how calm and collected he was. She looked at him curiously. "Do you mind telling me how you can be _calm_ at a moment like this?" she inquired.

Her father just smiled kindly. "Things have a way of working out for the best, darlin'. Just have faith in that," he assured.

But Pepper's nerves were shot by this time. She brought a hand to her mouth, as new tears burned her eyes, and she couldn't help but start to sob. Her father gave her a sympathetic smile, and pulled his daughter to him, hugging her to try to comfort her. "I don't understand!" she murmured. "I thought this was supposed to be a joyful place! How can it be joyful if I'm to be kept from the love of my life because of some _rule_ I don't understand, and no one has taken the time to explain to me?" she asked, seething with frustration.

Pepper's father pulled back to look her square in the eyes, but with a gentle, fatherly smile. "Virginia? You will see the purpose to all things soon enough. But you have to calm that temper of yours, honey. And be _patient._ I know that's hard, but you have to try," he advised. "Though I don't mind knowing that you're still the same spunky little red head you always were!" he mused, smiling proudly.

This made Pepper forget her worries for a moment, and chuckle, smiling lovingly at her father. "Oh _Daddy!_ " she murmured.

Her father pulled her into his arms again, and hugged her tightly.

Just then, Pepper spotted Tony walking back toward them, with Mark following behind. Pepper broke the hug to give them her attention, the pit in her stomach growing once more. She looked at them both expectantly.

Tony took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply. He looked at her regretfully. "I'm _sorry,_ " he said. "Rules are _rules,_ Pep. You're promised to Mark, now _._ And _here?_ A promise made is a promise kept. I'm afraid there's nothing that _we,"_ Tony said, gesturing to the group of them. "Can do," he finished.

Pepper looked anxiously between all of them. Her eyes landed on Mark, who was looking at her sympathetically. "I'm _sorry,_ Ginny," he said. "But if we don't do things by the book here, it could be _disastrous._ As much as I I _want_ to help, I just _can't,"_ he explained. "I'm afraid we have to go through with it."

Pepper's chin began to quiver. She shifted her eyes to Tony, and he gave her a weak smile.

"Let's...uh...give them a moment, huh? Before we go inside?" Mark said to Pepper's father. He nodded in acknowledgement, and kissed his daughter on the temple.

"Take all the time you need," he murmured to her.

"Time isn't going to _help_ ," she replied sadly. She and Tony watched as Mark and her father left their presence and walked toward the church. They made their way up the steps, and disappeared inside the doors.

Pepper lowered her head, her shoulders beginning to shake. Tony's heart broke even more as he pulled his wife into his arms, trying not to lose his own composure as she sobbed against his shoulder. "It isn't _fair,_ " she whispered. "Why do I have to lose you _again?"_

Tony kissed the side of her head, and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I don't have the answer to that, Pep," he murmured back. "But a vow is a vow, and a promise is a promise..."

"God, stop _saying_ that!" she cried, suddenly raising her head to interrupt him. "Stop reminding me that we said 'til' death do us part', and now we can't be together! I don't want to hear it!"

"Pepper," Tony warned.

"No, Tony! No! I'm not doing this! I'm not marrying someone who isn't _you!"_ she argued.

Tony pulled her back into his embrace, and clenched his teeth as tears began to spill out of his own eyes. " _Please,_ baby," he begged, his voice reduced to a whisper. "I know you don't understand. But this _has_ to be done this way. Okay?"

Pepper slowly raised her head, and looked at him silently.

"Okay?" Tony said again, his eyes pleading. He cupped her cheek, and laid his forehead against hers. "I trust you. You _know_ that," he whispered. "And I _hope,"_ he said. They both raised their heads to look at each other. _"..._ you still trust _me,"_ he finished.

Pepper searched his eyes, and then weakly nodded. Tony smiled at her. "There's my girl," he murmured. He shifted his gaze up to the church doors, which were now being propped open. He spotted his father, who had been the one to open one of them, and Pepper's father, who opened the other. Howard made eye contact with his son, and gave him a solemn nod. Tony nodded solemnly back.

He sighed heavily. "Looks like they're ready, Pep," he said.

Pepper's eye brimmed with new tears, as she tried to put on a brave face. "Tony?" she said softly.

"What, honey?" he said.

Pepper smiled sheepishly through her tears. "One last kiss? For old times sake?" she asked.

Tony smiled. "You don't have to ask _me_ twice," he muttered, before he crashed their lips together, the both of them intimately taking in their last few moments together before he'd have to walk her inside that church, and out of his arms forever.

But then, reluctantly, they slowed the kiss to a stop, and looked longingly into each others eyes. "Time to go," Tony muttered, the ache in his heart evident in the dullness of his eyes. He turned and offered Pepper his arm, and she accepted it. And slowly, with numb, almost robotic steps, they trudged together up the steps of the church, and inside the foyer.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay! This one took me a while to bang out. It just wasn't coming out right. But here we are finally! And I promise, the hurt and strife we've had with these two will be worth it...**

 **Thank you for your continued support, and all the love! It means the world! :D**

Tony and Pepper walked through the doors, to be greeted by his parents, and her father. Tony's attire quickly transformed into a dark suit, his usual designer wear, complete with matching pocket square and tie, in a crimson red. Pepper smiled at how handsome he looked. He noticed, and smirked back at her. "Not bad, huh?" he asked. "I figured I should spiff things up a bit." Then he sighed heavily. "It _is_ a _wedding_ after all _,"_ he muttered to himself, sadly.

Maria was holding a veil and a bouquet of white roses. Her eyes were tear-stained, and she hugged Pepper tightly. "I'll always love you as my daughter," she murmured. " _Always._ No matter _what._ "

Pepper smiled weakly through her tears at her mother-in-law. "Thank you," she whispered. "I won't ever forget you."

Maria smiled gratefully as she handed Pepper the bouquet, and gingerly clipped the veil into her hair.

"I've got this part, Ma," Tony said, stepping in to pull the outer veil over Pepper's face. He delicately lifted it over her head, gazing into her eyes as he slowly lowered it to cover her face. She looked into his eyes sorrowfully, silently.

"There. As beautiful as ever," he said, trying to put on a brave smile, as a tear spilled over onto his cheek. He hastily brushed it away, his father clapping him on the shoulder from behind, and squeezing it affectionately. But Tony didn't take his eyes off of his wife.

Pepper's father stepped to her side, and smiled kindly. "Ready, darlin'?" he asked her softly, offering her his arm.

She took a deep breath, and blew it out to calm her nerves. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said, her voice weak, as looked at Tony longingly.

He winked at her, and smiled, trying to be positive. Pepper tried to smile back, but couldn't. So she just pursed her lips.

The chapel doors were slowly opened and Pepper walked down the aisle on the arm of her father toward Mark, who was the only one standing at the alter. She had naturally assumed there would be someone to officiate the ceremony, but then quickly reminded herself that this wasn't Earth, and _nothing_ had turned out to her expectations. _Including my happiness,_ she thought sadly.

Tony stood frozen at the door, watching the only woman he had ever truly loved walk down the aisle to marry another man. Howard stepped to his side, and looked at him with concern.

"Son?" he said. "You gonna be okay?"

Tony slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on Pepper. "I don't think I can do this, Pop," he murmured. "How can I be expected to hand her off to someone else? She's the love of my life. I can't just..."

"Tony," Howard warned. His son slowly tore his gaze from Pepper to meet his. Howard smiled at him sympathetically. "You _know_ this is how it has to be. It's been explained to all of us. She's not _yours_ any more. You're going to have to accept that."

Tony clenched his teeth, and his nostrils flared at his father's words. His chest began to heave, and he jerked his attention back to Pepper, who was nearing Mark at the alter. He then flicked his eyes back to Howard. "Would _you?"_ he countered.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper and her father had made their way mostly down the aisle, and she had begun trembling more and more with each step. Once they reached the alter, Pepper's father kissed his daughter's cheek softly. "It won't be long now, honey," he assured her. "You'll see."

He then gently lifted her hand from the crook of his elbow, and gave it to Mark. "I present to you my daughter," he said, giving Mark a small reverent bow.

Mark smiled and bowed graciously back. "Thank you," he told Pepper's father. "For everything you've done."

From beneath her veil, Pepper closed her eyes as she felt Mark take her hand. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. She felt Mark lift her veil to expose her tear-stained face, and she quickly opened her eyes to meet his gaze, a sheepish smile gracing her lips. "I'm _sorry!"_ she whispered. She shook her head. "I _do_ love you, Mark. But I can't do this! We were together in life because we needed each other! For shoulders to cry on, and for hand-holding. But that's _over_ now! Please! You have to understand! I..."

" _Ginny_ ," Mark said, holding up a hand to stop her. "I _know,_ " he assured her.

Pepper stopped talking, and looked at him curiously. "You...you _do?"_ she asked.

Mark smiled. He patted Pepper's hand in both of his. "Honey, I'm not here to take you away from anyone," he explained.

Pepper shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand," she said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper's father had left his daughter's side, and made his way back down the aisle toward the chapel entrance. Tony was still seething, fighting the urge not to run to Pepper, sweep her up into his arms, and whisk her away from all of this. _Rules be damned,_ he thought. He'd suffer an eternity in hell for it, too, he resolved, if it meant he didn't have to watch _this._

Just when he didn't think he could contain himself any longer, Pepper's dad came to stand in front of him. He smiled sympathetically at his son-in-law. Tony just looked at him curiously, staying silent.

"You poor fella," he said, shaking his head. "I know it's been tough."

Tony frowned. " _Tough_ doesn't begin to cover it," he replied.

The jolly man clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder, and looked into his eyes intently. "Then go get 'er back, hmm?" he said, with a mischievous smirk.

Tony's eyes widened. He glanced down the aisle at Pepper, who was listening intently to Mark, and then back to her father. " _Seriously?!_ " he gasped. _"_ I can _do_ that?!"

Her father chuckled. "Rules are _rules,_ Tony. You just have to do things by the book, and be patient sometimes, to get what it is you truly _want."_

 _XxXxXxXxXx_

Mark smiled at Pepper, gazing intently into her eyes. "I'm _here_ to _release_ you _,"_ he told her.

Pepper gasped. " _Release_ me?" she repeated, her eyes hopeful.

Mark grinned and nodded. "Nothing can destroy true love. Not even death. So once I've officially put you back into Tony's arms, _I_ can have _Maggie_ back in _mine,"_ he explained.

Just then, Pepper felt someone step to her side, and pull her from around the waist. A set of very familiar lips suddenly fell on hers, kissing her solidly, lovingly. She melted into the kiss, letting her bouquet fall out of her grasp to the floor as she wrapped her arms around the owner of those lips, pulling herself further into their arms. Slowly, the kiss broke, and she opened her eyes, to find Tony beaming at her.

"Well, hello, _stranger_ ," he purred, smirking. "Care to spend the next eternity with me?"

Pepper giggled, grinning. Then she gave him a sly smirk back, and shook her head. "Not _quite,_ " she said.

Tony cocked his head, and looked at her curiously.

Pepper pecked his lips again. "I want an eternity plus _one,_ " she purred in reply.

Tony chuckled, and yanked her closer to him from around the waist. "You got it," he growled playfully, and they both giggled softly, their eyes sparkling with blissful happiness.

"Well, kids," Mark said, smiling kindly at the happy couple, and clasping his hands in a gesture of finality. "That's _that._ So if you'll excuse me, I'm off to meetup with _my_ bride, now."

Pepper turned her eyes to her former fiance, and smiled at him happily. "How wonderful!" she cooed. "I'm _so_ happy that you and Maggie can finally be together!" She shifted her gaze back to her husband. He smiled at her in return. "There's nothing like knowing you'll never have to be apart again," she said, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"As I'm about to find out," Mark replied, grinning.

Tony quickly freed a hand from around Pepper's waist and extended it toward Mark. "Before you go, I at least owe you a thank you," he explained.

Mark scoffed bashfully, and shook Tony's hand before he gave him a wave of dismissal.

"No, _really,_ " Tony continued. "You took care of her when I couldn't be the one to. I owe you a lot more than a thanks for that. So if there's ever a way I can repay you..."

Mark held up a hand in protest. "Just enjoy each other," he said. "You two deserve to be happy together. So make the most of it, huh?"

"And you, _too,_ " Pepper said, extending a hand out to him. "Maggie is a lucky woman, Mark. I want you to know that."

Mark accepted her hand and raised it to his lips, giving it a gracious kiss. "Thank you, Ginny. I won't ever forget you," he told her.

"And I won't forget _you,_ " Pepper replied.

Mark smiled, and bit them both farewell. They watched as he walked down the aisle and out of sight, and then Tony turned back to look at his bride. "So, about what he said," he began. "About making the most of it."

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What about it?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "Does that include the possibility of getting a _second_ wedding night with you?" he asked, trying to maintain an innocent expression.

Pepper giggled, and smacked his shoulder.

Tony flinched and giggled back.

"Some things..." she began.

"What? Never change?" Tony finished, cocking an eyebrow. They both chuckled again, and then Tony eagerly kissed his wife once more, a happy, and very relieved, moan escaping his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, there will probably _one_ more chapter after this one! I just keep thinking of stuff to include! LOL! Danged plot bunnies, anyway! ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the love and reviews! It makes writing for these two that much more fun! ;)**

Pepper had been sleeping on her stomach, and awoke to the sensation of light kisses being laid across the back of one of her bare shoulders. Then she felt fingers gently running through her hair, smoothing it down her back. She felt the familiar cloud-like plushness of their bed underneath her body, the luxurious satin of the sheets caressing her skin. She relished each sensation for just a moment more before she inhaled deeply, slowly opening her eyes and smiling at Tony, who was beaming lovingly at her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured to her.

Pepper slowly rolled over and gazed up at her husband. "Good morning. Even though, there _is_ no such thing," she challenged with a smirk.

" _Sure_ there is," Tony argued. "And there's night time, too. Or have you forgotten all of those times we've laid together, gazing up at the universe?"

" _Up_ is _also_ a relative term," Pepper replied, sitting up to face her bare chested husband, who was wrapped from the waist down in their creamy white satin sheets. "It's more like gazing all _around us_ at the universe."

He scooted closer to her, and smirked, laying kisses once again on her shoulder, and across to her neck, while gently brushing back a stray lock of hair with his fingertips. "All the same, it's been _dark_ each _time_ , honey. And as _I_ recall," he told her, as he worked. Pepper cocked her head to the side, her skin erupting in goosebumps. He smirked at the effect he was having on her. "That generally means it's _night,"_ he finished.

"Only because we've imagined it that way," she argued, though his affection had thoroughly relaxed her, making it hard for her to care too much about what they were discussing at the moment.

" _Regardless,_ it turns out more spectacular than either of us expect every time," he countered. He raised up to look into her eyes. "Are you complaining?" he asked her, smirking.

Pepper smiled. "Of _course_ not," she replied, bending forward to peck his lips. "I just keep having to remind myself that we're in a place with no real measure of time, but we still use terms like _morning_ and _night,"_ she said. Her happy expression faded a little, and Tony frowned in concern at the change.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly.

Pepper gave him a weak smile. "It makes me feel like I still have so much to learn. And then I wonder how I'm _ever_ going to teach a child about a place I'm only just beginning to get to know. I just hope we're not rushing things, Tony. I want to be sure we're ready," she explained.

Tony cupped her cheek. "Pepper, you're over-thinking this," he told her. "We use those terms just to categorize the space around us, so we can relate to it better," he explained. "Besides, who _cares_ if you're still getting used to the fact that _here,_ the limitations you always judged the world by don't exist? Honey, _everybody_ has to learn this. And it's not going to impede your ability to be the amazing mom I know you're gonna be. Okay?"

Pepper smiled and nodded. "Okay," she relented. "I guess I've just got to learn that things like _night_ and _day_ come and go as quickly as we can think of them. Just like _last_ _night,_ for instance," she pointed out teasingly.

"Yeah, last _night!_ " Tony quipped, pumping his eyebrows and smirking. " _Somebody_ was feeling frisky! 'Let's imagine we're back in our old bedroom', she said. 'It'll be _fun_ ', she said," he teased. "And going to sleep in each other's arms afterward, even though we have no _need_ for sleep now, was a nice touch, too."

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "Well, _wasn't_ it?" she asked.

Tony looked at her with an impish grin. "Okay, it _was,"_ he agreed, relenting. "But tell me. Out of all of the places you could have possibly picked for us to be, why did you pick _here?_ " he asked, gesturing to the familiar surroundings of their bedroom in Stark Mansion. "I seem to remember a time when you wanted nothing to do with this place. It held too many memories, you'd told me." Tony took one of her hands in his, and stroked it with his thumb. Then he looked into her eyes, and smiled. "I'm glad you wanna be here, Pep. But I have to know. What changed?"

Pepper smiled and shrugged. "I guess I'm...waxing nostalgic. This was our _home._ And I've _missed_ this place, Tony. And, given what we're doing today, I...I'd kind of hoped you'd..." She paused, searching his eyes for a moment, unsure of how to put what she wanted to say into words.

Tony looked at her expectantly. " _You'd hoped I'd_...," he urged.

Pepper smiled at him bashfully. "I'd hoped you'd...want to do...what we'd always had _planned_ to do," she said softly. She gave him a minute to put together the pieces of the puzzle. She could see the gears turning in his mind, and she waited patiently for him to draw the conclusion before she spoke again.

"When we rebuilt, we said the changes we made were for the family we hoped to have. Well, _now,_ we have a chance for that to happen. So, I _thought,_ since we're..."

"Yes," Tony said resolutely before she could finish.

Pepper stopped explaining herself, and looked at him, studying his face. "Yes? As in _yes,_ you like this idea?" she asked hopefully.

Tony grinned. "Yes, as in I _love_ this idea," he corrected.

Pepper gasped. " _Really?_ You really mean it?" she asked excitedly.

He giggled at her enthusiasm, and nodded. Pepper threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her body, and squeezed her tight. She pulled back and kissed him soundly, the both of them smiling at their excitement over their decision.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell Daddy when I see him today! He'll be thrilled!" she exclaimed.

Tony's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Ooo! That's right! You'd better get over there! You don't wanna be..." he began.

"What? _Late?_ Sounds like we _both_ need a little help with the relative terms," she replied. Tony chuckled as she wrapped her arms back around her husband's neck and hugged him tightly before pulling back to plant another solid kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she breathed softly when the kiss broke.

"For _what?"_ he asked, just as softly.

"For doing this for me," she said.

"I'm doing this for _us,_ Pep. I want all of our dreams and plans to come true, too. And a house full of rugrats is a good _start,"_ he said, smirking. "It's like we never missed a beat, you know?"

Pepper giggled, and then bit her lip coyly. "Just more proof we're _soul mates_ ," she murmured to him. "And you know what? I _think_ those are officially my new favorite words."

"They weren't before?" Tony questioned.

"They _were,_ but I'm learning more and more what they really _mean,"_ Pepper explained.

Tony nodded in understanding. "Gotcha," he replied, resting his forehead on hers, and smiling blissfully. "And _ditto_."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sugar!" Pepper's father exclaimed, when his daughter came into sight from down the lane. He was working in his very large, and well-tended garden behind the farm house on a quiet country road where he'd taken up residence. It was a beloved past time of his in his mortal life brought to fruition now, and available to him whenever the mood struck, which was most of the time. Each blooming plant was a picture perfect specimen, and he loved to harvest his crop of fresh vegetables every chance he got. When he tired of what he'd been fussing over, he simply planted anew, and began the whole process again, much to his delight. "It's a nice way to pass the time," he'd told Pepper. "At least until it's time for your Mama to come here."

He stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees and hands, then spread his arms wide for Pepper to embrace him. She joyfully fell into his arms, and he laughed at the feeling of hugging his daughter again. "Oh _Darlin',_ you are looking _radiant,_ " he cooed.

Pepper giggled and looked away bashfully. "Oh _Daddy,"_ she said softly.

"So? It's finally time, huh? Are you _nervous?"_ he asked.

Pepper fiddled with the hem of her cardigan she was wearing over her short sun dress. "A little, I suppose," she admitted. "It's a big step for us. But it's one we've waited _so_ long for."

Her father nodded. "It is. It is," he said. "And Tony? How's _he_ holding up?"

Pepper chuckled. "He's excited, of course. And nervous, _too,_ I suppose. Before I came, we talked more about the plans we'd made that we never got to carry out on Earth."

"Oh?" he said.

Pepper nodded and smiled. "After the attack that destroyed the mansion, we purposefully rebuilt it to include more _family_ space. For _children,_ Daddy. We wanted to fill the house up," she explained.

Her father smiled softly at what he concluded she was going to tell him. "So, I'll get to be a grand daddy a _few_ times, then?" he asked hopefully. "Is _that_ what you're telling me, honey?"

Pepper nodded again. "That's the _hope,_ " she replied. "We know there are a lot of children who need parents, Dad. And we want to give our love to as many of them as we can. In the house we built just _for_ that reason."

Pepper's father began to tear up. "I think that's _wonderful,_ Ginny," he murmured, pulling her in for another hug. "I can hardly wait to meet all of the little tikes!"

Pepper's eyes were soon tearing up as well, in response. "I can hardly wait for that, too!" she murmured back. "And you'll be a wonderful grandfather!" She chuckled as she wiped the joyful tears away, and then they chuckled at each other.

"Well, come on now. Walk with me, Ginny, if you would. I have potato plants to sucker," he told her after a moment.

Pepper agreed, and her father offered her an arm. She accepted, and they headed to the opposite end of the garden.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

"Of _course!_ " he replied happily.

"There's something I can't figure out," she began. "That day, at the church, when Tony and I thought for _sure_ we'd be forced to be apart. And you kept assuring me that it would all work out for the best? How did you _know?"_

"I _knew_ because your Daddy's a wise old man," he teased, smiling at her mischievously.

Pepper looked at him wryly. "Playing it cagey, huh?" she joked. " _Fine_. Keep your secrets. But why couldn't you just _tell_ us what needed to happen? Why put us through the heartache?"

"Two reasons," her father explained. "First, Mark had to officially release you from your promise to him. That much is _true,_ " he stated. "But second? It was a _test."_

Pepper frowned. "A _test?_ " she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean,_ your love for each other had to be authenticated. _Proven._ And don't think you're the only ones that have had to do this! No, ma'am! _Every_ couple that is separated by death, and the one survivor then remarries or is promised to remarry someone else in life, goes through it! And you'd be surprised how many choose to stay apart!" he informed her. "Sad, really. That not everyone spends their mortal lives with their soul mates!"

Pepper smiled to herself. _There are those words again,_ she thought fondly.

Her father continued. "It had to be pure, you see. Beyond a shadow of a doubt. Darlin', _nothing_ was going to keep you two away from each other that day. And we all knew it. But you had to prove it by refusing a marriage to Mark. In an official capacity. And even after he warned the both of you of the _'disastrous consequences'_ of not going through with it."

 _"_ So, that was...a lie?" Pepper asked. "There wouldn't have been any consequences?"

Her father pursed his lips. "Well, let's put it _this_ way," he said. "If you'd refused to even set _foot_ in that church, you would have also denied the process of officially being released from your promise to Mark, and wouldn't have been granted the ability to go back to Tony. No matter what, from that point forward, you would have been kept apart. That would've been pretty disastrous, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, smiling at his daughter knowingly.

Pepper smiled and nodded. " _Tragic,_ " she said.

"You see? You and Tony _had_ to believe you were facing the prospect of spending eternity without each other, for your fight to stay together to be totally legitimate, and your love for each other proven, without any doubt. And honey? When I left you at the alter with Mark, and walked back to where Tony was standing, that look in his eye told me he wasn't but two seconds away from halting the whole thing, and hauling you outta there, if you hadn't have spoken up first," her father explained. "That man was hurting something _fierce_ _that_ day."

Pepper looked at him with alarm. "What would have happened? I mean if he _would_ have halted everything, and taken me away from there?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Hard to say," he replied. "But I imagine it would have taken a lot to stop him! And it would have been even harder to make him understand you _needed_ to be at that alter, standing in front of Mark, so he could release you back to Tony properly. I reckon the way things went down was the better outcome of the two."

Pepper took a deep breath, and looked at her father in amazement. " _Wow_ ," she said, shaking her head. "So how did you come to know all of this? Why were _you_ deemed the orchestrator?"

Her father stopped, and turned to face his daughter. "Ginny, I'm your _Daddy._ And, just like in life, I should have been there to give you away at your wedding. But I..." he said, his voice giving out with emotion. Pepper's eyes began to tear up as well, and she swiped at new tears spilling down her cheeks, as she waited for him to continue.

He began again after a moment. "I obviously couldn't be. So it was _my_ job to make sure that I gave you away _this_ time, assuring you that everything would work out for the best, and trusting that you'd fight to be with Tony in the end. I _know_ how much you love him, honey. And I know how much he loves you. So you just had to be given the chance to prove it can withstand an eternity."

"Oh, it _will,"_ Pepper said, smiling proudly. "Without a doubt."

Her father continued. "I _know_ it," he agreed, smiling. "You know, that Mark is a good man. He and I had a long talk on the way to the church that day, and we agreed you both deserve to be together, and to be happy. So I explained what needed to happen, and what he needed to do. I told him, under _no_ circumstances, was he to let you out of walking down the aisle that day. He didn't fight me on that, darlin'. He said he'd hold up his end of the bargain. And _that_ he _did."_ He shrugged. " 'Course, it helps that he had a lady-love of his own he was anxious to get back to, as well."

"And I hope they are just as happy as Tony and I are," Pepper told him.

He patted her hand, in reassurance, and smiled kindly. "Oh, they _are,_ honey," he replied. "You can count on _that."_

 _XxXxXxXxXx_

Tony watched all of the busy activity going on around him in wonder. He was waiting for Pepper to come back from her visit with her father, but wasn't at all minding the company he was in at the moment. Everywhere, children were playing and laughing, filling the space with joyful sounds and lively activity. And he marveled at how much it was making him smile. _It wasn't always this way,_ he thought. He remembered a time when he couldn't imagine being a father. _Now,_ he and Pepper were talking about filling their house full of children. And truth be told, he could hardly _wait._

He strolled along the expansive grassy area outside of the children's sanctuary, which was actually a grand colonial-style mansion, palatial in size, and lavishly furnished with everything a child could ever want or need. Its rooms were vast, and housed all of the children that had come to reside in this place in whatever fashion they'd arrived, so that they were well cared for for as long as they needed to be. Here, they could flourish and thrive, even if the time never came for them to leave for life as a mortal, they were never claimed by parents, or if their lives had been cut short on Earth and they'd crossed over. _And a childhood spent in paradise sure appears to be an enviable one,_ Tony thought to himself.

Just then, he felt someone join his side. He glanced over to see his bride, smiling at him.

"You're _late,_ " he teased, with a smirk.

" _Late?_ In a place that doesn't keep time?" she teased back.

They grinned at each other.

"I was just about to walk to the nursery, Mrs. Stark. You wanna join me?" he purred, offering her his arm.

"I wouldn't _miss_ it," Pepper purred back.

Once they'd made their way to the entrance of the mansion, they walked inside to be greeted by one of the nursemaids that tended the children. She had a kind, grandmotherly face, with warm, blue eyes, plump rosy cheeks, and a gray bun wound tightly on her head, hidden behind a nurse's cap. She was a short and very rotund woman, and her jovial smile and soft chuckle made her jolly belly jiggle delightfully.

"Oh, hello!" she cooed welcomingly to them, as she saw them enter. She bounced over to the couple. "Come in! Come in! We've been expecting you!" she informed them.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other, and then back at the woman. "You _have?_ " Tony asked with surprise.

The woman nodded. " _Yes!_ When word gets around that there are potential parents coming, this place gets all a-flutter!" she replied. "It's always such a _happy_ occasion! Uniting mommies and daddies with their little ones! Now follow me, if you please!" the woman exclaimed.

Pepper looked at Tony questioningly, and he just shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just go with it, Pep. She obviously knows what she's doing," he murmured, smirking.

Hand in hand, the two followed behind the woman down a corridor of rooms filled with younger children- toddlers and infants mostly. Nurse maids could be seen rocking swaddled babies in rocking chairs, while others were playing quietly with the small children, or reading them stories in soothing, sweet voices. The lively chaos of the outside area was a sharp contrast to the tranquility of this soft space, the hazy light muting the visual palette all around them.

"Ahh, _here_ we are," the woman said, stopping at last in one of the doorways to the rooms. Nurses bustled around, tending to small babies and infants, and paid them no attention when they appeared. " _Please,"_ the nurse urged, gesturing for them to enter. "Feel free to spend as much time as you need. I know you'll find _exactly_ what you're looking for. Or should I say _who?"_ she said mischievously.

Pepper looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? Is there a child here you _know_ we're meant to meet?" she asked anxiously.

But the woman just smiled. "I'll come back in a bit to see how you're doing," she assured kindly. And with that, she left their presence, and toddled back down the hall to the foyer.

Pepper watched her until she disappeared, bemused.

"Pep?" she heard Tony say softly. " _Look."_

She shifted her focus to her husband, who's face wore an expression of complete amazement, his eyes fixed on a spot in front of them. Then she followed his gaze to a cradle not far away, holding a small newborn with dark hair, cooing and whimpering, his little arms flailing.

"Oh my _God!"_ Pepper gasped. She left Tony's side to get closer to the cradle for a better look. He followed after her. Reaching its side, they peered down at the baby. His large, dark eyes peered back up at them, instantly entranced by their faces. He quieted himself, seemingly studying them as much as they were studying him.

"Those _eyes,"_ she murmured in amazement. She looked back up at her husband, who possessed the same ones, and smiled, awestruck. She chuckled, as tears formed in her eyes. "They're _yours!_ " she whispered. "How is this _possible?"_

Tony shook his head in disbelief, as he stared intently at the infant who so closely resembled him. "I...don't _know,_ Pep. Could he really be... _ours?"_ he asked hopefully, bringing his eyes back up to his wife.

Pepper chuckled, and swiped at the tears in her eyes. "I don't know! I don't know, but it sure _seems_ like..."

"He _is?"_ they heard a voice say, from the doorway. They both turned to see the nurse from before standing there, smiling kindly at them. She entered the room, and slowly walked toward them. She chuckled happily. "What did I tell you? I _knew_ you'd find who you were looking for," she told them.

They both looked at her, wide eyed. Tony glanced between her and Pepper. "He really _is?..._ " he began.

The nurse nodded. "Through and _through._ And he and I were _both_ beginning to wonder when you would come around," she joked. She stepped to the cradle and gingerly, picked up the tiny infant. " _Weren't_ we, Mr. Stark? _Yes_ ," she cooed to him.

Pepper put a hand over her mouth, and Tony grinned, hugging her to him from around the shoulders, and placing a soft kiss on her head. Pepper then reached her arms out, a joyful sob escaping her lips. "Can...I _hold_ him?" she asked eagerly.

"Why, _certainly,_ my dear! He's _your_ boy, after all!" she replied, stepping to place the baby in his mother's arms.

Pepper carefully took him, and grinned. "Well, hello there!" she cooed softly. The baby cooed back seemingly in reply, and they all chuckled gleefully. "Aren't you _handsome!_ " she said.

"Then he's _definitely_ my boy," Tony quipped, and Pepper rolled her eyes playfully, smirking at her husband.

"Only because I'm in too much shock right now, and can't think of a comeback, am I going to let _that_ one slide," she informed him.

Tony chuckled at her. Then he returned to gazing at his infant son in his wife's arms, completely enamored. " _Look_ at him, Pep," he murmured. "Just _look_ at him! _He's...he's..."_ he said, struggling to find the words.

" _Amazing. Perfect. Wonderful..._ " Pepper offered, her voice dreamy and blissful.

"Yeah, _all_ of those," Tony agreed. He raised a hand to gently stroke the baby's dark hair with his finger tips. "All of those and _more,"_ he murmured, grinning.

Pepper took the baby's hand in hers, and glanced up to the nurse. "I have so many questions!" she said, smiling sheepishly. "But first I have to know- will he be a baby forever?"

The nurse smiled sweetly. "You'll be able to raise your son just as you might have in life. Each child is precisely the age they are meant to be here. Only when they've been claimed, does the growing process start again."

Tony and Pepper looked at each other in concern. "What about those that _don't_ get claimed?" he asked.

"They remain in blissful oblivion, unaware that others have come and gone. Children are _most_ _precious,_ here. So no harm is _ever_ allowed to come to them, including the feeling of abandonment," the nurse explained. "But if there are parents who can give them a loving home, where none can be provided otherwise, we, of course, will welcome the opportunity."

The couple looked at each other knowingly. 'What d'ya think, Pep? Should we find him a sister?" Tony asked.

The nurse smiled sweetly. "I think I know _just_ the _one_ ," she said.


	9. Epilogue

Howard James Anthony Stark sat in his parents' living room in his playpen, turning a brightly colored plastic block with raised letters on the sides over and over in his chubby little six-month old hands. His hair had grown in thickly in the time since his parents had brought him home from the sanctuary. And now it rested in a feathery mop of dark waves and curls atop his head. He had the same hair, eyes, and jaunty smirk as his father, which amazed Tony to no end. He loved how much his infant son looked so much like him.

"Bah!" he suddenly exclaimed, chucking it at the other two similar blocks already sitting together in front of him. He startled at the rattling clatter of them crashing into each other, and then giggled to himself promptly after. This was his _favorite_ game. He could entertain himself for hours with just his blocks, for which his mother was quite grateful, and his father was quite proud, bragging to whoever would listen that his boy was already a brilliant engineer. To which Pepper always replied, "You _do_ realize his favorite part is crashing them together and knocking them over, right? I think _that's_ closer to what he takes after you on."

And Tony would roll his eyes, and murmur to his son, "Mama doesn't get it, does she, buddy? Sometimes you just gotta make a mess to figure stuff out, right?"

"Well, hello there!" Pepper cooed to her son, as she walked into the room. "Nap time is over, and we're hard at work again, I see!"

Howard James smiled at the sight of his mother, and held up a block to show her. "Mmmmmm, bah! Ba-ba-bah!" he exclaimed happily, kicking his legs excitedly.

"Oh, _really?_ That's quite a story, sweetheart," Pepper replied sweetly. "And you know what _else?_ " The baby frowned and focused on the block in his hands again, as his mother picked him up out of the playpen. "Daddy heard you wake up. So now he wants to _see_ you. Okay? Is that okay?" she babbled, as she walked over to the stairs leading down to the shop.

The baby responded by shoving a corner of his block in his mouth, and gumming it roughly, as a fair amount of drool subsequently dribbling off his chin and down his shirt. "Those pesky teeth just won't leave you alone, huh, babe?" Pepper said sympathetically.

She reached the bottom step, and shifted the baby to her hip as she swung the door to the shop open.

When he heard them enter, Tony spun around on his stool, revealing a little red-headed, seven year-old girl seated on his knee. "Mommy! Look what Daddy helped me make you!" she exclaimed, promptly sliding off her father's knee to run to her mother. She held out a crudely forged metallic box, with metal ball-bearings decoratively attached to the hinged lid.

Pepper took the object from her, and glanced at Tony, who was wearing an amused grin. "Oh! It's a...a..." Pepper said, giving her husband a " _help me out here!"_ look. But he offered no assistance, and just looked at her expectantly with a smirk.

"A jewelry box!" the little girl cried.

"A _jewelry_ box! Of _course_ it is, honey! And it's a _beautiful_ one, too! _Thank_ you!" Pepper gushed, hugging her daughter.

"All by her own design," Tony added proudly.

"Yes, _Daddy,_ I can _see_ that," Pepper said to him. They both chuckled. "It's going right on my vanity, too," Pepper told her little girl.

"I'll go put it there!" she offered, taking it back from her mother and running for the door.

"And then start getting ready!" Pepper called after her, and they both watched their daughter as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Okay!" Tony said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Now that the arts and crafts session is over, it's time for _you_ to give me my _boy,_ " he demanded playfully, reaching out for the baby.

Pepper chuckled and handed the baby to him.

"Uck! Spitty block!" he barked with disapproval, grimacing as the baby shoved the drool-covered block he was holding into his father's face. The baby giggled at the face Tony made, and Tony chuckled back, his eyes sparkling with glee. He made another goofy face at his son, and the baby giggled with a hearty belly laugh in response, with more drool spilling down his shirt. "Yikes! Holy drool monster. Those teeth come in, yet?" he asked Pepper, as he peered into his son's mouth, pushing his bottom lip out of the way gently with his thumb.

"Na! Da ba-bah!" the baby cried loudly in protest, scowling and fussing as he turned his head from side to side in an effort to remove his Dad's thumb from his mouth.

"I guess that's a _no,_ " Tony replied, smirking. He shifted to hold the infant in the other arm, and looked at Pepper. "We should thank our lucky stars we don't have to go through the _usual_ teething routine, though, huh?"

Pepper smiled. "No swollen gums or ear-aches is _definitely_ a _plus,_ " she replied thankfully. "Isn't it, buddy?" she cooed, rubbing the baby's back and looking at her son intently. She glanced back to Tony.

"It's bath night for the mister _, here_ , but everyone is going to be showing up soon. So, I came to ask for a little help, if you please? While I finish getting everything ready?" Pepper asked hopefully.

Tony gasped, his eyes wide. "Bath time for _mini-me?"_ he bellowed in a ceremonious voice. "Why, my queen, I'd be _delighted_ to see to the bathing of his princely-ness!"

Pepper rolled her eyes, and smirked. " _Thank_ you, Mr. Dramatic," she teased. "I knew I could count on you."

"That's _King_ Mr. Dramatic, thank _you_. And, of _course_ ," Tony said, reaching up to peck Pepper's lips.

She kissed him, and smiled. "Then I bid you adieu, your Highnesses. Just don't get so caught up in splashing around that you lose track of time, " she warned before leaving them and going back upstairs.

Howard James made raspberry noises and blew spit bubbles in reply, and Tony smirked. "My sentiments _exactly,"_ he muttered to his son.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, Little Man," Tony said to the baby, once his bath had been prepared. "Time to get cleaned up, per Mama's orders."

He carefully lowered the naked infant into the bath seat amid the warm suds, and the baby kicked his legs and squealed excitedly with a big happy grin plastered across his face. "Yeah, I _know_. Bath time's _always_ a party," Tony quipped with a smirk. He then dunked a washcloth in the water and gently used it to soak the baby's hair, and to wash off his upper body. Little fingers then grabbed the rag as Tony was finishing, and his son attempted to pull it to into his mouth to suck on it.

"Ooop! No, buddy. _That's_ not gonna be good," Tony said. The baby fussed, but his father had a quick solution. "Hey! Hey! What's this?" he said, holding up one of Howard James's beloved blocks. The infant cooed happily, and reached for it. Tony gave it to him, and when the baby was thoroughly distracted, his father proceeded to shampoo his hair. Tony messaged his son's scalp, and then dunked a nearby cup in the water. He held a hand like a visor over the baby's eyes and poured water slowly over the top to rinse the suds off his head.

"Ooooh! _There_ we go, bud! That warm water feels pretty good, right?" he cooed.

The baby smiled. "Mmmmmmmmmm, da!" he exclaimed.

Tony looked at his son with a soft smile. "You know, Mama thinks you'll say _her_ name first. But I don't know, Mr. Howard James. You are so close to saying Dadda, aren't you?"

"Da!" the baby cried, smiling at his father. "Ba, mmmmmmmm, da!"

Tony grinned. "You'll get there, buddy. One day, you'll just..."

"Mmmmmmmm, Da-da!" the baby exclaimed.

Tony froze, his eyes wide. " _Whoa_ ," he muttered. Then a wide grin broke out across his face.

"Pepper!" he cried excitedly. "Pepper? Come in here! Hurry!"

Tony heard Pepper suddenly come running down the hall. She suddenly appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, wide eyed and panicked. "What? What is it? What's wrong!" she babbled.

"He said it! Just now!" Tony exclaimed, grinning.

Pepper frowned. "He said _what,_ Tony?" she asked skeptically.

"Dadda, Pep! He said it, I swear! Out of the blue!" Tony informed her.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony, he's six months old! He _didn't_ say..."

"He _did_! I swear!" he argued. He looked at his son. "You _did,_ didn't you, buddy! Tell Mama!"

The baby just stared silently at his father with his big brown eyes.

"Howard James, say Da-da. _Da-da._ Come on, buddy. Show mama how you..." Tony pleaded.

"Ma!" the baby cried, and smiled a proud, toothless grin at both of his parents. Pepper began to chuckle and Tony just hung his head in defeat.

"Well, he's got it _half_ right," Pepper bragged, smirking cockily. She swiveled around on her heels. "I _told_ you, Tony. He's going to say Mama, _first._ So call me, would you? If he happens to say the other half of _my_ name?" she called down the hall.

Tony just shook his head. The baby giggled. "Ma! Mmmmmmm, bah!" he babbled defiantly, and then giggled.

"Yeah, I know. You think it's _hilarious_ to make your old man look silly. So, laugh it up, kid," Tony teased his son, with a smirk.

XxXxXxXxXx

Not long after, the Stark family had all finished preparing for the arrival of their guests. Tony wore a light-colored suit, with a white buttoned down shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, and a lavender pocket square. It was close in hue to his wife's A-line sleeveless lavender chiffon dress, with traces of silver sequins running from the fitted bodice all the way down the flowing skirt. Howard James wore a white buttoned down shirt and lavender-colored pants with grey sneakers, resembling the very same his father wore. Tony had combed his son's hair back so his thick curls and waves had collected at the nape of his neck, much like his own.

A large spread was put out on the island in the kitchen with lots of finger food, and a big sheet cake with white and lavender colored roses, and frosting that read "Congratulations!" across it, was set squarely in the middle, along with plenty of drinks, including wine bottles from Howard and Maria's Tuscan villa.

Tony's parents were the first to arrive. Maria had cooed lovingly when she saw her grandson, and began babbling in Italian to him about how much he reminded her of Tony as a baby. "Ma, why do you insist on talking to him in Italian? You _know_ he doesn't know what you're saying," Tony reminded her teasingly, promptly handing her the baby as she demanded the second she and Howard walked through the door.

"Mmmm hmmmm, and whose fault is that, Tesoro?" Maria jabbed back. "You'd better teach your boy Italiano, Anthony. And your _girl,too,_ for that matter. It's your _heritage."  
_

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, already," Tony replied back, rolling his eyes in jest. "Sheesh, when is she gonna let up with this?" he asked his father.

"When you actually _do_ it," Howard answered, matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, _right,"_ Tony said. "Then she'll just find something _else_ to guilt me about."

Just then, Tony and Pepper's daughter had run down the stairs, in a lavender colored baby doll dress and a cream colored cardigan sweater, her long red hair pinned back on the sides and curled into ringlets that flowed down her back. "Grandpa Howard!" she squealed, and her grandfather beamed as he crouched down and opened his arms to her. She ran into them, squeezing his neck as he picked her up.

"Oh, _there's_ my girl!" Howard cooed, hugging his granddaughter tightly before turning his attention back to Tony to answer him.

"Oh, of course she will. She's your mother, Tony. Did you expect any less?" Howard teased.

The two of them chuckled, and Tony smiled at his dad holding his daughter before he turned his gaze to watch his mother pour over his infant son, giving another silent thanks for any of this to even be able to happen at _all._

Pepper's father had arrived a short time later, and the little girl had showered him with affection as well. He'd hugged his granddaughter tightly, commenting on how much she reminded him of Pepper at that age. "You need to come dig in the dirt in the garden with your Grandpa. Just like how your Mama used to do!" he cooed happily.

"Okay!" the little girl chirped excitedly. "Mommy, you wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked her mother.

Pepper stroked her daughter's hair, giving her a loving smile. "Of _course_ not, sweetheart! I would _love_ for you to do that!"

"Even if I get dirty?" the little girl asked.

Pepper chuckled. "Even if you get dirty," she replied.

Then, the little girl ran off happily to go play with her baby brother, who was seated on the living room floor on a spread-out blanket, and being tended to by her Grandma Maria.

"Any hints on what she's chosen?" Pepper's father asked his daughter hopefully.

Pepper just shook her head. "She's tried a few out, as I've said. But your guess is as good as ours. We I don't know _what_ she'll choose. All I know is she's _finally_ made a choice. And I can honestly say it'll be a big relief to know what it is."

Pepper's father chuckled and smiled. "I can imagine! You wouldn't think something so simple would make such a difference, but it _will,_ " he commented.

Pepper sighed. "You can say _that,_ again," she replied, with a smile. "And it will also solidify everything. She'll officially be _ours,_ at that point, you know? I mean she was the day we brought her home, but this will just make it _final._ Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," he agreed.

Just then, Tony tapped his wine glass with an hors d'oeuvres fork to get everyone's attention. He smiled, and motioned for Pepper to join him. She smiled and walked to where he was standing, joining his side. He gave her a soft smile, pulling her to him with one arm around her waist. She laid a gentle hand on his chest, and gave him a loving smile. Tony waited for everyone to gather around before he began speaking.

"First of all, Pepper and I are _so_ glad you are here," he said. "Never in a million years did either of us believe we'd get to..." His voice faltered for a moment, and he paused. Pepper kissed his cheek softly, and he smiled at his wife before he continued. "We'd get to have you all back in our presence again. Or that we'd be fortunate enough to be able to share this moment with you. Our little family, here, is so lucky to be able to have you be a part of this occasion. So _thank_ you," Tony said. "And to many more joyous occasions!" he proclaimed, raising his wine glass.

"Hear, hear!" Howard crowed, and they all chuckled and clapped happily in approval.

"So without further ado," Tony began again. He turned his attention to his daughter. "Honey? You ready to make your announcement?"

The little girl smiled and nodded. She walked in front of her parents and turned to face her grandparents, who were all smiling at her in adoration.

"I'm glad all of you could be here, too," she began. "I don't know of any other kids that get to do this, so I think I'm pretty lucky."

She glanced between each of her grandparents, and then looked at her Mom and Dad, who were beaming with pride at her. She smiled back.

"When Mommy and Daddy told me at the sanctuary that I could pick my own name, if I wanted, I was really happy. It was kind of like everything was brand new again, and I could start over with a new name and my new family. But then I started to think about it really hard, because I wanted it to be special. You only get one name, so it has to be a _good_ one," she explained.

The adults around her chuckled softly in response. She continued.

"I like how Howard James is named after Grandpa Stark and Daddy, _and_ Daddy's best friend, who isn't here right now. But Daddy says that maybe someday I'll get to meet him," she said, looking at her father. Tony nodded at his daughter, and smiled softly, her words making him feel Rhodey's absence, and miss his best friend.

She continued. "So I thought maybe _I_ should be named after someone, _too._ So I _choose_ ," she said, taking a deep breath before her announcement. "Hope Marie Stark. Hope, because that's what I got when Mommy and Daddy came to give me a new home, and Marie because Mommy's middle name is Marie, but also because of Grandma Maria." She looked at her parents for approval. "I hope that's okay," she said.

Pepper left Tony's side, and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I think it's _wonderful!_ " she cried, her voice warbling with emotion. Maria handed Howard James to Howard Sr. and ran to them, hugging both her daughter-in-law and her granddaughter.

"It's a beautiful name, _cara mia!_ " Maria cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hope looked at her father, who was beaming. "Daddy? Do _you_ like it?" she asked him.

He knelt down to look his little girl in the eye. "I _love_ it, baby," he cooed softly, smiling. "I think it's _perfect."_

Hope grinned. "Good," she said.

Pepper stood back up and rejoined her husband. She gently wiped her tears away, and Tony gazed at his wife in adoration. "So it's official! She's one of _us_ now," Pepper said to him.

He nodded. "She _is,"_ he said, smiling at his wife lovingly.

Both Howard and Pepper's father joined Maria in congratulating their newly-named grand daughter, and Tony stole a tender kiss from his wife. "Amazing, isn't it?" he murmured, when the kiss broke. "Everything seemed so hopeless before. But _now?"_ he said, looking at the happy family before him. He glanced back at his wife. " _Now,_ it's..."

"Hope- _ful?_ " Pepper joked, glancing back at their daughter. "Literally!" she said, smiling.

They both chuckled. Tony rested his forehead against Pepper's temple. "And the best part? _Nothing_ can ever take it away," he murmured.

She turned her gaze back to Tony's eyes, and smiled. "Mmmm, that _is_ the best part," Pepper cooed in agreement. "And it will only get _better."_

Tony smiled in response, and bent down for another kiss, relishing the feeling of Pepper in his arms, while all of their loved ones were together, celebrating their family in eternal peace and joy.

Howard approached them, carrying Howard James, and Tony smiled, letting go of his wife, and reaching for the baby, who had his arms out expectantly for his father's grasp.

"Hey, buddy!" Tony said, grinning at his son, as he pulled the infant into his arms.

"Congratulations, you two. You have a wonderful family," Howard said, smiling at his son and daughter-in-law.

"Thanks, Pop," Tony said, smiling proudly. "We _do,_ don't we?"

"Da!" Howard James cried. He fussed and worked his jaw, frowning. "Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm! Da!" he cried again.

Pepper chuckled. "Tony tried to tell me Howard Jr. said Dadda earlier," she explained to her father-in-law. Howard smiled and nodded knowingly.

Tony was ignoring what Pepper was saying to his father, and listening intently to his son instead. "Ohhhh, man! _So_ close, buddy! You almost..." he said.

"Mmmmmm, Da-da!" the baby exclaimed.

Tony and Pepper both gasped, and Tony turned, wide eyed, to look at Pepper. He grinned, overjoyed. " _See?!"_ he cried. "I _told_ you he said it!"

Pepper rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "Oh _no,"_ she said. "Howard James, you've just made your father unbearable for the next few months!"

"Da-da!" the baby shouted happily again. "Da-da! Da-da, da-da, da-da!"

They all laughed.

"That's _right,_ Howard James," Tony said to his son, smirking cockily. "You tell Mama _all_ about it."

THE END

 **Thank you for indulging me on this story! I appreciate you taking the detour with me! And now, I'm headed back to work on my main stories I have in progress. Thank you again for your love and reviews! You are all wonderful! :D**


End file.
